Total Drama All Stars 2 Pahkitew Style
by RicardoEncina17
Summary: *In Progress* After Pahkitew Island, Chris comes back with another season of Total Drama, a new all stars season! but this time, this will take place in Pahkitew Island, find out which 30 all stars will make the cast and who is going to walk out of Pahkitew island with THE 1 MILLION DOLLAR GRAND PRIZE? Episode 7 is up!
1. Good ol Chris McLean

Hello everyone! My name is RicardoEncina17! This is going to be my first story! I'm new to fan fiction, so go easy on me, if you see any mistakes in my story, make sure to remind me in the reviews and/or in PM. This takes place after Pahkitew Island, this story does have TDPI spoilers, just letting you guys know, so sit back, relax and enjoy my first story! oh and one more thing, I don't own total drama or any of the characters in the story

Chapter 1: Good ol Chris McLean

*four months after Pahkitew island*

In a rich mansion in Ontario, Canada, the host of total drama Chris McLean was on the balcony on top of his mansion, enjoying his coffee and view from the mansion.

"Ugh, I'm so bored!" Chris said as he is talking to himself.

"I kinda miss hosting total drama and torturing the kids. I wonder when they'll let me know of my request for another total drama season."

Seconds later, a familiar voice yell out.

"CHRISS!" said the familiar voice.

Chris was wondering where is the voice coming from, as he looked down below, he saw who it was, it was none other than Chef, Chris's long time buddy, who helped him torture all the kids on total drama.

"Hey Chris! Want to come down and open the front door for me? I have some good news!"

Chris gasped as he thinks it's the request of a new total drama season, he didn't even hesitate to run downstairs to open his door for Chef. As he opened the door, he quickly hugged Chef of how much he misses him.

"So tell me Chef, Is season 7 a go?" Chris said as he was waiting for the answer he wants to hear.

"Indeed Chris, operation Total Drama All Stars 2 Pahkitew Style is a go!" Chef said as they spilt from each other from the hug.

"YESSS!" screamed the host.

"Well, what are we doing staying here? We need to head back to Pahkitew, so we can wait for our all stars and make their lives a living hell! I'm back world!" Chris screamed out and giving a high five to Chef.

"It's good to be back man." Said Chef as he chuckled a bit.

That's the end of chapter 1, now you total drama readers will have a chance to vote for who do you want to bring back to season 7! Keep in mind that I'm bringing back 30 all stars to Pahkitew Island

10 from the 1st cast, 10 from the 2nd and another 10 from the 3rd! I will be posting up a poll of all the contestants that participle in Total drama before and your able to choose 30 of them, 10 from each cast, if I don't get enough votes, then I'll choose them myself. I'll give you guys a couple days to vote and I'll see which all stars you have selected to compete in season 7 but if you don't see the poll on my profile then please put your choices in the reviews I want to see who you vote to compete for the new all star season.

Stay classy readers! Peace.


	2. Revealing my top 6 voted all stars

HEY GUYS RicardoEncina17 here! This is NOT the first episode of my story, I'm here to talk about how I feel after my first chapter! Also I'm going to reveal the first 6 all stars that will compete for season 7!

First of all, I would like to reveal the first 6 that made the cut for season 7: (votes and reviews all together)

1st Cast: 2nd Cast: 3rdCast:

Gwen(17) Dawn(18) Sky(15)

And And And

Noah(14) Brick(16) Ella(15)

Hope you guys are happy for these first six qualifiers! ^^

Also, I'm going to get rid of these 6 from the poll, well because they already qualified, makes sense? But you guys can still vote and I hope you guys continue to vote, it's on my profile go check that out! The poll will be closed on Friday August 1st at midnight, because on Saturday or Sunday, my first episode of my story will be up and I can't wait to post up my next chapter on the weekends!

Finally, I can't thank you guys for the support! After my first chapter, I managed to get exactly 250 views! I was so shocked, well because I'm just a rookie. Anyways, I hope you guys continue to read my story and enjoy it!

Remember, Poll will close on this Friday at midnight so please keep voting and keep giving me reviews and Pm me of who do you want to see in season 7, other than Gwen, Noah, Dawn, Brick, Sky and Ella and help me by giving me ideas for challenges, rivalries and possible couples! I would love to hear all of your ideas! The first episode of this story will be on this weekend and don't worry, I promise that the first episode will be long same with future chapters.

Well looks like I'm done here, stay classy readers peace! See you guys this weekend!


	3. Episode 1: Do I still want to be Famous?

Before anything, I don't own Total drama and its characters, it belongs to Tom McGuillis and Fresh TV. Thank you for voting and telling who you want in season 7, letting you guys know I wanted to be equal with 15 guys and 15 girls, I'm sorry if any of the characters you voted didn't make it. The wait is over. Enjoy! ^^

Chapter 2: Episode 1: Do I still want to be famous?

*plays theme song*

"WELCOME TOTAL DRAMA FANS! I'm your host, the same as always Chris McLean! I'm excited to bring you Total drama once again! This season of Total Drama All stars 2 Pahkitew Style will be simple, it will be mixed with the first all star season and Pahkitew island, some challenges will be the same from the past and others will be brand new also, I'm bringing back 30 all stars that battled in the past, 10 from the first cast, 10 from the 2nd and another 10 from the newest cast. They'll be battling for …. You guessed it! The 1 MILLION DOLLARS!

There's a boat arriving to the island.

"And look, here comes one of the all stars now!" said the host "From the 3rd generation cast, please welcome fan favourite lovable heart breaker Sky!"

As Sky arrived at the dock, "Don't say that Chris! You know I didn't mean to do that right?" said the Gymnast

Chris quickly smirked and said "Surrreeeee, whatever you say Sky, I just can't wait for you to break more hearts!" Sky sadly sighed and waited at the other side of the docks for the rest of the all stars

**Sky's confessional**

Sky - *sigh* the only reason I came back to this show so I can make things up with Dave. Keith and I already broke up since Keith saw Pahkitew island, especially Dave and I flirting. *sigh* I really hope Dave forgives me for everything.

**Confessional ended**

Chris noticed the 2nd boat has arrived "Here's another fan favourite Snow white reject Ella!" As Ella was singing when she just reached the island and saw Sky, she quickly ran to her and gave her a hug to comfort her, totally ignoring Chris for reasons like kicking her off the show for her singing.

"Yeah, thanks for ignoring me Ella." Chris said madly.

Ella still ignoring him and said to Sky,"I'm so so sorry for what happened to you in the finale last season with Dave, Sky. Ella still comforting Sky.

"It's okay Ella, it's just I messed up big time. Sky said to Ella, "After everything that happened, I can't think of anything else but the finale. I wish Dave forgives me."

While, Ella and Sky are having their girl chat, the 3rd boat has just arrived to the island and you'll never believe who arrived.

"Dave!" Chris said loudly so Sky and Ella can hear who arrived.

"Are you ready to deal with Sky more?" said the smirked host.

"Who's Sky?" Said the man who got his heart crushed by Sky, "I've never heard of a girl named Sky." As Dave madly said to the host and begins to walk away, as he was walking to the other side of the dock waiting for everyone else, he completely ignored Sky.

"Man I missed Dave and Sky! Don't you guys miss each other?" Chris said as he laughed

"NO!" Dave answered madly once more. Sky got depressed for what he just said and sighed, Dave crossed his arms and looked the other way.

**Confessionals**

Dave - I can't forgive Sky for what happened, not yet. I need time to think besides, when Pahkitew finished, I was so angry at Sky for what she has done to me, but thanks to my older brother Noah, he calmed me down and I don't need her, I think. I know Sky wants to get together with me but what for? She has Keith now.

Sky – this is not going to be so easy.

**Confessionals ended**

"Welcome back one of the twins, not Amy, its Samey!" Said Chris. "Thanks Chris, but I would've like it better if you called me Sammy, Samey is a nickname that was made by my other twin." Nervously said Samey, scratching behind her head with her right arm. "Nope, I'm still calling you Samey because it's sounds better than Sammy" replied Chris, Sammy dropping the conversation and walking to the others.

**Sammy's confessional**

Sammy – finally, no season with Amy, hopefully Jasmine is in this season. Jasmine is my first best friend and also hope I can make more friends, if that's okay with everyone else, I'm used to not having a lot of friends.

**Confessional ended**

"Host wannabe Topher! Great… he's back." Said Chris sarcastically. "Very funny McLean, but I'm not here to take your show, I'm here to compete to win so I can host my own show." Said the confident boy.

"You have a lot to learn rookie." Chris said, flipping his hair to look like he's a professional. "Whatever old man." as Topher walked away with an annoyed look on his face.

Another boat arriving at the docks, with two people holding each other's hand. "Welcome season 6 winner and his girlfriend, Shawn and Jasmine!"

"Wait why are you here?" said Dave. "Because I need the other half of the million, my zombie proof bunker is half complete, and Jasmine is here to help me win this season to get the bunker finished." Shawn explaining to Dave.

"aww isn't that sweet? Too bad I don't care and move along!" Chris yelling at Shawn and Jasmine.

"What's your problem!?" Jasmine replied.

"Its okay babe, just ignore him." The zombie freak trying to calm down Jasmine, both of them moving along to the other side of the docks.

"The self proclaimed evil villain Max is here, oh, I'm so scared, I might piss myself." Said Chris.

"Watch yourself! I'm gonna show you how truly evil I am MUHAHAHAHA!"

Chris does not seem impressed with max what so ever. "Yeah, yeah can't wait for you to do damage this season, NEXT!" Chris trying to move on.

**Max's Confessional **

Max – He'll see, they'll ALL see. At least Scarlett is not here. Not because I'm not scared of her, I don't want her to get scared.

**Confessional ended**

After Max started to walk away, he saw the next all star to arrive, he was very terrified for who came back, Him and Chris both can't believe who returned.

"S-Scarlett? W-W-Why are you back? Asked the Nervous Chris. "Don't worry you idiots, I'm no longer evil and plus I'm back to win the money so I can go into any university of my choice. I must apologies for my behaviour last season. Scarlett Said.

"I don't believe you one bit. Max said. "I'll believe it when I see it." Max walking away with his arms crossed.

**Confessionals**

Max – I can't trust Scarlett at all. I need to keep my eyes peeled for anything suspicious.

Scarlett – of course I'm Evil, I'm just hiding my dark side like last season but this time, I'll wait for the right time and no one can beat me this season! HAHAHAHAHA!

**Confessionals ended**

"And last contestant from the 3rd generation cast, Beardo!"

"Yo." Beardo greeting with one word as he walks to the others.

"geez, what a weirdo." Chris said as he's judging Beardo.

**Beardo's Confessional**

Beardo – I'm not just a sound box, I'm also a strategist. Let's just say I'm the wildcard of this season, I can't be eliminated again, and I don't want to be Ezekiel 2.0.

**Confessionals ended **

"Now since the newest cast has arrived, here comes Fan favourite from Revenge of the island, the person who highly got voted to complete this season, please welcome Nature freak Dawn!" The host happily said. Hello everyone! And thanks for voting me to be here, I have I'm gonna have lots of fun! As Dawn smiles and waved to every contestant and to the camera.

"Yeah, yeah quick hogging my spotlight freaky girl." Chris said as he shoves Dawn out of the camera so he can get his screen time. "mhmm… TV changes people. The girl said.

Dawn slowly walks to see the only contestants who are there at the moment and someone got her attention and that's Ella, she senses her aura seems to match hers, Dawn was walking to the dock, and she gave a huge smile and waved to Ella, as Ella did the same.

**Dawn's confessional**

Dawn – judging from that girl's aura, she's like my sister I've never had!

**Confessional ended**

"Here's contestant number 12 Brick!" Said Chris.

When Brick step on the docks and quickly runs to Chris and said "Private Brick McArthur reporting for duty!"

Chris couldn't help but laugh at that, as he was done laughing, "At cease soldier, go to where your team mates are at and THAT'S AN ORDER SOLDIER MOVE!" Chris pretended to sound like a general would say, "SIR, YES SIR!" loudly Brick said and runs to join up with Dawn. Brick and Dawn would have a nice chat while they wait for the other contestants to show up

**Brick's Confessional **

Brick – it was nice chatting with Dawn, I haven't seen her since season 4, and this is the season where Brick does all the way (showing his muscles) no one is going to beat the cadet this season!

**Confessional ended**

"Here's everyone's favourite ginger farm boy Scott!"

"I really hope Courtney is not here, same with F-f-fang!" Nervously said Scott

"Oh trust me Scott, their not here this season." Chris said as he winked to Chef. Scott got confused because of the wink Chris gave Chef, he shrugged and walk off to the others

Another boat arrived at the docks, "Everyone please welcome one of the best couples on the show, Multiple Mike and Zoey the lonely!" Mike and Zoey was making out. When they got off the boat they kept walking still making out totally ignoring Chris

"Looks like we have Geoff and Bridgette 2.0 over here" said the annoyed Host

After when Chris said that, Mike and Zoey broke the kiss and they thought they heard something"Huh?" said Mike. "Zoey, did you hear something?"

"I didn't hear anything, must've been the wind." Replied the red head. They both shrugged and went back to kissing each other.

"I hope they get eliminated early, but anyways, here comes the spoiled princess Dakota!" Said Chris. "Hey I'm not that spoiled!" Dakota said, her phone was ranging. "Oh, hold on."

Dakota answered the phone, before Dakota could say anything to the caller, Chris grabs the phone from her hand and throws into the water.

"Hey, what was that for!?" Angrily said Dakota. "Like I'm dealing with your crap from season 4, if I see you with any electronics, you are out of this game!" said Chris.

Dakota angrily mumbled a couple words as she walked away to cool down. "She'll be fine, please welcome Jersey shore reject, Anne Maria!"

"Chris, I hate you so much." Anne Maria only words she decide to say to Chris, spraying her self with a Tan spray as she's walking along with the others.

"Here is Bubble boy, Cameron!"

Cameron is looking and noticing he's on a new island. "Wait, is this a new island?" Asked Cameron, "Yes it is Cameron, a lot more painful island! Said Chris, trying to scare Cameron, "OH NO!" screamed Cameron, running to the others. Chris started laughing as Cameron running away like a little girl.

"Man, I missed scaring this guy." Chris still dying of laughter "Here's selfish player Lightning!"

"Hey! Not my fault Lightning is the MVP plus everyone else on the team stinks! I mean look at me." Lightning said, kissing his own muscles, the rest of the all stars giving Lightning the stare, Making him a little nervous.

"What I mean is, everyone is amazing at playing the game." Said Lightning nervously.

Everyone else gives him a smile and some of them gave him the thumps up. "Phew I thought I was a goner." Lightning feeling relived and starting walking to the others.

**Lightning's Confessional **

Lightning – Lightning better be careful for what he says or else Lightning is a goner!

**Confessional ended**

"And Last all star from the 2nd cast, bossy bruiser Jo!" Chris Said.

"Your dead McLean!" Said Jo. Brick came to Chris' aid and trying to restrain Jo from hurting him

"Relax Jo, it's not worth it, what's worth it is the million, NOW CALM DOWN!" Brick screaming at Jo, trying to calm her down.

"Fine Captain wet their pants" Brick let go of Jo, Jo walking away while making fun of Brick. "That is not necessary Jo." Brick sounding ticked off

**Brick's Confessional**

Brick – Jo better watch herself or she's going home on the spot!

**Confessional ended**

"So that's all the people from the 2nd cast, and finally here comes the original cast! My favourite!" Chris said in a sarcastic way "what a way to meet the original cast but meeting first Mr. know it all Noah!

"I'm so happy to be back here" said the sarcastic one and noticed that his little brother Dave was standing alone and went to go meet up with him

"Hey little brother! What's bugging you?" Noah asking his little brother

"Nothing"

"Are you sure? Is it about Sky?" Dave quickly covered Noah's mouth with his one of his hands to make sure Sky didn't hear it

"Don't say it out loud Noah, she could've heard you and yes a little but I'm not forgiving her not yet anyways."

"Well, I'm here for you little brother, don't forget that ok?"

Dave nodded as he and Noah fist bumped and gave each other a brotherly hug.

**Confessionals**

Noah – Dave is an idiot but at the same time, he's my brother, now since Sky is here as well, her and Dave are gonna bug me about each other, it makes me sick to my stomach, but sadly Dave is my little brother and I have to help, *sigh* oh I wish I was a only child.

Sky – whoa, I didn't know Dave had a brother, well I mean come on, they look the same!

**Confessional ended**

"Here comes another fan favourite and boyfriend stealer Gwen!"

Gwen got angry with the name that Chris just said.

"Shut it McLean! I just don't understand why I'm back!"

"The fans love you Gwen believe it or not, I mean sure what you did was harsh in season 3, but you seem to make it up to the fans with your performance in season 5." Explained the host.

He was right, Gwen got her reputation back in the first all stars season, even though she got her reputation back but she lost most of her friends in the process.

"Yeah I know, glad you realized it Chris because this season, is Gwen's season! Said the confident goth girl as she walked away to join with the others.

**Gwen's confessional**

Gwen – I hope.

**Confessional ended**

"Welcome Tyler and Lindsay!" Chris said.

"Oh, its so nice to meet you again Chip!" Lindsay said to the host

Tyler giggled as Lindsay called Chris, Chip. Chris turned his smile into a frown of disappointed "It's Chris." Chris trying to get in Lindsay's small head.

Tyler laughed more as Chris tries to get inside Lindsay's head so she can get his name right.

"Come on Lindsay, let's join everyone else!" Tyler said

"Ok Tyler! Bye Chip!" As Lindsay and Tyler walked away hand in hand to where the other all stars are at. Chris sighed "Man, Tyler is so lucky" Said the Host as he mumbled to himself.

"The Biggest underdog in TWDT and a fan favourite Cody!" Happily said Chris.

"What's up Chris my man?!" Cody giving Chris a high five. "New season, new island dude, what means more excitement!" Chris replied

"Where's Gwen and Sierra?" Cody Asked.

"Gwen is over there." Pointing to where she is. "About Sierra, you have to find out which other all stars are coming back."

**Cody's Confessional**

Cody - *crossing his fingers* *talking softly* please no Sierra! Please no Sierra! Please no Sierra!

**Confessional ended**

"Hey Gwen, how are you feeling?" Cody talking to Gwen.

"Oh, hey Cody I'm alright, how about you? Gwen replied.

"I'm ok, praying that Sierra isn't in this season haha." Nervously laughed Cody

"Haha, yeah hopefully she's not here. Not going to lie, she's really crazy, I feel bad for you." Gwen showing a frown.

"Don't be, I can survive, like in season 3, I made it to the final three, hopefully I can win it all!" happily said Cody.

"We'll see about that." Gwen smirked as both of them share a laugher.

**Gwen's Confessional**

Gwen – Cody is such a great friend! Glad he's been there for me though everything on this dumb show.

**Confessional ended**

"The number 9 addict, Trent" Chris introducing.

"Ahh man, can you stop with that please Chris?" nicely asked Trent

"No can do, I have to torture you guys, it's my job like it or not bro." Chris replied.

**Trent's Confessional**

Trent - Chris is so messed up now. I'm glad that I'm in this season with Gwen, I want to talk to her and start fresh and be friends, hopefully she's willing to talk to me that is.

**Confessional ended**

"Queen Bee Heather and Nice boy Duncan!"

"Why am I back here?" Said Heather and Duncan at the same time.

"Because you are fan favourites! They want to see you back in action!" Chris said.

"Because I'm the best player in total drama" said the confident Queen.

"haha don't make me laugh Heather, you didn't make the final five in the first three seasons like I have." Said Duncan.

While Duncan and Heather are arguing about who's the better player, Chris shoves both of them out of way. "Moving right along, welcome Miss CIT Courtney." Chris said

"I'm better than both of you combine you slobs. Courtney wanting to feel in the best player category.

"You didn't even win a season like we did Courtney." Both Duncan and Heather yelling at Courtney.

"This season I'm going all the way, you both better stay outta my way or else, you will feel the pain. Courtney threatening Heather and Duncan as she passes them.

**Duncan's Confessional**

I'll show Heather and Courtney, I'll show all of them why I'm the best player in total drama history by winning this season for the second time!

**Confessional ended**

"Last all star to introduce, The most chilled surfer chick around, Bridgette!" Said Chris.

"I feel so bad that Camp Wawanakwa is gone. I'm going to miss the memories there." Bridgette sadly said.

When all of the all stars arrived, Chris told them to meet him at the place where the elimination ceremony takes place on Pahkitew Island.

"Welcome all stars! It's great to be back!" Said Chris "Are you guys excited?"

Every contestant stares at each other and finally looks at Chris and replied "NO!"

"Tough crowd. Anyways, this season is gonna be all stars 1 and Pahkitew island mixed together, like for example, The losing team will be sleeping in a stinky old cabin, there'll be 2 cabins since we have 30 of you." Said Chris

"AWW!" Said all the contestants.

"BUT the winning team will get to stay in the new and improved McLean Spa hotel!" Chris said.

Everyone cheered for the new Spa hotel.

"Oh, reminding you all stars, there will be hidden idols around the island since there's 30 of you, there's 5 hidden idols and can use it to save yourself or you can use it on another all star to keep that all star safe. Explained Chris.

"Well done McLean, you impressed me." Noah said as he clapped for the host. "But what are the teams?"

"Glad you asked Noah, I'm not picking the teams this time, a challenge can decide for the teams and that challenge is right now!" Chris said

"What?" Asked Dave. "We just got here and we already have a challenge?"

"I know, I'm good at my job. Don't worry guys, this challenge is simple. All you have to do is run around the entire island. When I mean the entire island, I MEAN THE ENTIRE ISLAND!" Chris strongly said. "Don't worry there'll be checker flags to make you're your going the right direction, there's 5 of them so it won't be that long and its one lap. When you reached the finish line, you would either be on team 1 or team 2. Like for example, Sky passes the finish line first, she goes on team 1 and if Dave passes the line second, he'll be on team 2, so like a pattern just like episode one on Revenge of the island." Explained Chris

"Seems easy enough." Scott said

"Oh, in that case," said Chris

"NOO!" screamed the farm boy.

Chef walks by and drops backpacks to the ground and walks beside the host. "You have to carry heavy backpacks for the entire race and you can't look inside the backpack and don't ditch the pack, if you do however, you will be disqualified and trust me you don't want that. Chris explained

Everyone expect for Brick gave the death stare to Scott and said "Thanks Scott!" Scott gulped.

"On your marks, get set, Go!" Chris said using his megaphone

Everyone started running with their heavy backpacks.

*10 minutes has passed*

Most people have already passed though the third checker flag, other than Lindsay for simple reasons, Tyler trying to be her guardian angel, Dawn, Ella, Mike and Zoey.

"Hey Lindsay, we passed the third flag! Come on, we are almost there babe!" Tyler said as he smiled as his girl.

"We can do it Noah!" Lindsay said happily,

Tyler facepalmed because of his girl still calling him by the name of Noah.

"Babe, I told you many times! I'm not Noah, its Tyler!"

"Ohhhhhh… opps, sorry about that, anyways, we got to reach the starting line! Come on Taylor!" The blonde said. Tyler groaned and went to catch up to Lindsay.

**Tyler's confessional**

Tyler – I love Lindsay so much, but it pains me that Lindsay keeps saying other names other than Tyler! But it's Lindsay we are talking about here, I would like Lindsay to go far but so do I, I haven't made merge yet, but this season its Tyler's time to shine!

**Confessional ended**

Ella was walking, she didn't feel like running especially cause of her backpack, she saw someone ahead of her also walking, it was Dawn, enjoying the nature and animals just like Ella

**Ella's Confessional**

Ella – I didn't know someone else on total drama liked animals and nature. I think I've found my best friend ever! EEE!

**Confessional ended**

"Umm.. hello" Ella said as she trying to get Dawn's attention.

"Hello friend" Dawn replied.

"How come your not running like the others?" Ella asked

"No, I like to walk plus these backpacks are too heavy. I just like to walk to enjoy nature and animals passing by! They are so cute!"

"Hey! I like animals too! And.."

"I know, you like to sing."

"How did you know?" asked the confused princess

"I can read auras, it's a special gift I was born with and I love your aura, it's like were sisters, we have some much in common." Dawn said excitedly.

"Wanna be friends?" Asked Ella.

"Sure thing! And my name is Dawn, pardon my manners but I would like this challenge to be done so I gotta run, I'll talk to you later Ella! Dawn said and waved at Ella as she ran off to finish the challenge."

"OK! See you later….. Dawn. Said Ella softly. Out of nowhere came Mike and Zoey was still making out as they walking pass Ella, as it looks like they don't care about the challenge nor the other contestants but themselves

"Ok, even though their adorable together but that's just too much." Said Ella awkwardly.

**Mike and Zoey's Confessional **

Shows them still making out.

**Confessional ended **

*5 minutes has passed* half of the all stars just passed the final checker flag and on their way to the finish line.

Sky was almost at the finish line and saw behind her was Noah and Dave running at a normal pace, she slowed down so Dave and Noah can catch up and hopefully talk to them.

Hi Dave. Sky said as she's trying to talk to the boy.

Dave responded by ignoring her once again, Sky frowned with no reply.

**Noah's Confessional**

Noah – looks like its hero time.

**Confessional ended **

Noah whispered to Dave, "Dave, come on, at least talk to her. She wants to talk to you.

"Like I want to talk to her." Dave sarcastically whispered to Noah "I get where you're coming from but something tells me that Sky changed this time, trust me little brother.

"Fine." Dave said

"looks like I'll met you at the finish line bro." Said Noah as he started running faster. Making Dave and Sky alone.

"Hey Sky." Blankly said Dave

Sky was surprised to hear something out of Dave's mouth and quickly responded, "Dave I'm very sorry for.." she got interrupted. "and I'm done talking to you." Dave said with no emotion.

Dave ran off to catch up with his brother and Sky stopped and she started crying for Dave not wanting to talk her.

**Sky's Confessional**

Sky – (crying) I can't believe Dave doesn't want to talk to me and I'm crying and I never cry! I really miss him.

**Confessional ended **

Chris at the finish line waiting for the all stars to arrive. Noticing Jo and Lightning racing to get the 1st spot. Just like revenge of the island, Jo beats Lightning again. "No!" Screamed Lightning.

"Looks like you got beaten by a girl again. Man, what a shame. Anyways Jo you're on team one go to the left side of me, Lightning your on team two go to the right side of me.

Duncan arriving to the finish line with Trent Behind him "Alright Duncan team one, Trent team two." Said Chris. "Great back on the same team with Jo." Mumbled Duncan.

Brick, Topher, Noah, Cody arriving to the finish line. "Brick and Noah on team one and Topher and Cody on team two."

Courtney and Dave arriving to the finish with Sky behind them crying as she walks to the finish line.

"Courtney team one, Dave team two and what happened to you Sky?" Asked Chris.

"Dave h-hates me." Sky still sobbing from earlier, trying to talk to Dave. "I'm here to make you feel better Sky, instead of going to team one, your going to team two with Dave!" excitedly said Chris.

**Confessionals**

Chris – Best plan ever!

Sky – I would like to thank Chris for that, I'm not giving up on him yet!

Dave – (sarcastic) Thanks for putting Sky on my team Chris!

**Confessionals ended**

Heather, Scott, Max, Bridgette, Scarlett and Cameron have arrived to the finish line. "Alright so Scott, Bridgette and Cameron are on team one and Heather, Max and Scarlett go on team two.

**Scott's Confessional**

Scott – WHY AM I ON TEAM ONE WITH COURTNEY!?

**Confessional ended **

Samey, Dakota, Beardo and Dawn arriving to the finish line. "Beardo and Samey on team one and Dakota and Dawn on team two. Chris said.

*five minutes later*

"What's taking them so long? Chris getting bored, waiting for the others.

Everyone else finally pass the finish line. "Finally anyways, Anne Maria, Tyler, Jasmine, Shawn, Lindsay are on team one and Gwen, Ella, Mike and Zoey are on team two. Now the challenge is done and I'm gonna go over the teams.

"Team one:

Jo, Tyler, Bridgette, Scott, Jasmine, Noah, Courtney, Cameron, Samey, Brick, Anne Maria, Duncan, Lindsay, Beardo and Shawn."

"Your team name is The Dream Destroyers!"

"Now Team two:

"Lightning, Heather, Trent, Scarlett, Mike, Dawn, Cody, Dakota, Dave, Zoey, Max, Sky, Topher, Ella and Gwen."

"You guys are the Fearless Fighters!" Chris done announcing the teams

"But The Dream Destroyers won their first challenge, getting them in the Spa hotel!"

Everyone on the Destroyers Cheered for their victory.

"What!?" said the entire Fighter squad. "Mike finished last at the finish, sucks to you guys right now, I'll see you at the bonfire tonight Fighters. Chris said as he walks away, everyone on the fighters gave the death stare to both Mike and Zoey.

**Confessionals **

Heather – ugh! Why goes my team suck!? Anyway, either Mike or Zoey needs to go!

Ella – (Singing) They are sooo cuuuuuute! Butttttt tooooo mucccchhh forrrrr meeee so oneeeee ooffff theemmmm hasss toooo gooooooooo!

Trent – Mike and Zoey are a wicked couple, reminds me of me and Gwen, which reminds me, I kinda miss Gwen, but first, I gotta get her trust and friendship back but back to the topic, Mike's out.

**Confessionals ended **

At one of the loser cabins, Sky is still crying in her loser cabin bed and Topher was walking around camp and heard Sky crying in the cabins.

"uh.. Sky, are you okay?" Topher said, ends up sitting on Sky's bed comforting her. "No." Sky quietly replied.

"I'm sorry for what happened at the finale, Chris is an asshole for doing that, You and Dave and such an awesome and I'm here for you, if you want I can talk to Dave to consider talking to you, we are on the same team after all, Plus, I don't want to lose challenges cause of your depression, people are gonna vote you off." Topher trying to help Sky.

"Yes, oh thank you so much Topher!" Sky hugging Topher.

"No problem Sky but can you do something for me in return?" asked Topher.

"Sure! What's on your mind? Sky asked back.

Topher whispered in Sky's ear. "Aw! Topher! I didn't know you-""Shush! Don't say anything please!?" Topher interrupted and begged Sky.

"Haha Topher I won't, I promise and I'll do it for sure!" Sky replied.

"Thanks Sky!" Topher thanking Sky. As they are about to finish their chat, Heather was sneaking around and heard every word outta Topher and Sky's mouths.

**Heather's Confessional**

Heather – So, the rookies are working together eh? This smells like an alliance, I gonna get a vets alliance to pick off one by one from the rookies.

**Confessional ended**

While the Fighters are deciding who to vote off, most of the destroyers are celebrating their win,

Lindsay, Tyler, Bridgette, Scott, Jasmine, Duncan, Courtney, and Cameron enjoying themselves in the 8-person hot tub.

"To the Dream Destroyers for our first win!" Said Cameron.

"To the Dream Destroyers!" screamed out everyone else as they are celebrating.

At the Elimination Ceremony,

"Welcome to your first Elimination Ceremony of the season Fighters, it sucks to lose on the first episode, but first, use the confessionals to vote the all star you wan eliminated, now get voting All Stars. Chris explaining how the elimination ceremony works this season.

*The fighters have voted*

"Now, if I call your name, you'll get a marshmallow and can stay in the game for another day, if you leave, you can't come back, EVER. Chris said.

"Topher"

"Dakota"

"Cody"

"Max"

"Heather"

"Scarlett"

"Dave"

"Lightning"

"Gwen"

"Ella"

"Dawn"

"Trent"

"Sky"

"Mike, Zoey, one of you love birds is going home because you creep all of your team mates with your love for each other, and the last marshmallow goes to…

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Zoey, Mike you are voted off my friend." Chris said, throwing the last marshmallow to Zoey.

"Sorry if I didn't try in this season guys, good luck to all of you and you Zoey. Mike said, started to walk away.

"No need to say good bye Mike." Chris said

"Huh?" Mike confused for what Chris said.

"Yeah, why Chris?" asked the fighters. "Because…." Chris went into his back pocket and threw something to Mike, it was a marshmallow. "… no one is getting eliminated tonight, you're all safe ….. for now…"

Mike and Zoey hugged as they celebrate also Trent, Dawn, Dave, Sky, Topher, Ella, Cody and Gwen joined in and cheered for no elimination, the others groaned.

**Scarlett's Confessional**

Scarlett – I hate Chris for this.

**Confessional ended**

"Mike got lucky this time, but he can't be lucky forever. Who will make history and who will be history? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS 2 PAHKITEW STYLE!"

*End*

Reminder: Teams:

Fearful Fighters: Lightning, Trent, Dawn, Dakota, Dave, Sky, Topher, Ella, Heather, Scarlett, Mike, Cody, Zoey, Gwen and Max. 15 members

Dream Destroyers: Jo, Tyler, Jasmine, Scott, Noah, Courtney, Duncan, Samey, Lindsay, Shawn, Bridgette, Cameron, Beardo, Brick and Anne Maria. 15 members

That's the end for episode 1, just wanted to be a simple one, I felted like I rushed it a bit but don't worry, the next chapters will get better, all of you have my word, besides its hard to keep track of 30 all stars but I will get better and to keep track of all the all stars I promise. Comment in the reviews if you enjoyed and what can I improve on, like I said I'm a rookie, go easy on me and PM me if you have any rivalries, couples and ideas for challenges, I would love to hear your ideas! Well this is it for me,

Stay Classy Readers. Peace!


	4. Episode 2: Pop goes the weasel

Before anything, I don't own Total drama and its characters, it belongs to Tom McGuillis and Fresh TV.

Chapter 3: Episode 2: Pop goes the weasel

"Last time on Total Drama All Stars 2 Pahkitew Island, 30 most voted All Stars have arrived to Pahkitew island, most of them hated to see me. Meh, can't blame them, I love bugging these teens. Anyways, their first challenge to run around the whole island, the point of that challenge is to set up the teams. The Dream Destroyers won the first challenge, Thanks to the Fighter's own Mike for coming last in the race. At the elimination ceremony, everyone voted Mike out but thanks to a certain host, no one got eliminated. Will the Destroyers get another win or will the Fighters bounce back? Stay tune to watch another episode of TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS 2 PAHKITEW STYLE!"

*Plays theme song*

Some of the Destroyers are enjoying their victory breakfast at the dining table talking about how amazing the food is at the spa hotel.

"Wow! This food is dope!" excitedly said Bridgette to the others.

"You said it Bridgette, this food is awesome!" Replied Shawn with his mouth full of Bacon.

"You shouldn't eat with your mouth full Shawn. Said Sammy.

"Oh, I'm sorry Samey." Shawn said, he finish chewing.

"Its Sammy not Samey!" Jasmine defending Sammy. "Show her some respect Shawn."

"I'm really sorry Sammy." Shawn Confessed.

"No it's okay, you call me Samey if you want. Samey sadly replied.

"Sammy, that's a nickname that Amy gave you, she's just jealous of you. You have an amazing personality girl." Jasmine giving Sammy hope.

Sammy nodded as Jasmine said to her, when Sammy was finishing her breakfast, she got up and walked somewhere else.

**Sammy's Confessional**

*Static*

Jasmine is such an amazing friend, I'm glad I met her last season. This season Amy is not here and can't boss me around! I hope I can make some friends in this season.

*Static*

"Don't get too comfortable with the food everyone, we need to keep winning to stay in this fancy hotel." Said Courtney.

"No shit Sherlock." Noah replied.

"Just relax guys, just enjoy the food while we still can, besides like Courtney said, we need to keep winning so we can treated like the royal family." Duncan said, agreeing with Courtney. Courtney with a confused look on her face because of Duncan's comment.

**Courtney's Confessional **

*****Static*

Wow Duncan agreeing with me? Am I dreaming or something? Courtney relax, Duncan is not into you anymore besides we need to win the next challenge but I might keep Duncan close, maybe a alliance perhaps?

*Static*

While the Destroyers are enjoying the spa hotel, some of the Fighters are looking for some food in the forest while the rest talk about strategy for the next challenge. Dave is looking for some berries, thanks to Shawn last season, Dave is an excellent finder when it comes to food in the forest and he ran into Topher. Topher wanted Dave to give another chance to Sky.

"Hello Dave, how are you buddy?" Nicely said Topher.

"Oh, hey Topher, I'm doing fine, how about you?" Dave asked Topher.

"I'm doing great, thanks for asking. Dave can I ask you something?"

"Go right away."

"Well first of all, I'm sorry to hear what happened at the finale, its all Chris' fault, that freaking asshole, Sky really cares about you and wants to fix things up with you. How do you feel about Sky?"

"To be honest Topher, a part of me misses her but other part of me hates her for what she did to me." Confessed Dave.

"I understand where you're coming from dude, Sky changed, she wanted to come back and talk to you about what happened and start fresh. I'll catch you later, got to head back to the others." Said Topher as he waved to Dave and walks back to camp.

Meanwhile, Heather gathered Scarlett, Dakota, Max and Lightning to grab their attention about their team.

"Ok, the reason I gathered you guys is because we might be in danger, I think the five of us should have an alliance." Heather said.

"How are we in danger?" Asked Max.

"Look at our team, were teamed up with a bunch of goodie two shoes, plus I saw Topher and Sky might be teaming up, their trying to get Dave on their side." Heather replying to Max's question.

"Yeah but Topher, Sky and Dave are not threats." Scarlett said, crossing her arms together, not sounding convinced.

"Maybe, but they can't get anymore members, if we lose, they gonna pick us off one by one, so the five of us needs to stick together." Heather proving a point.

"Queen Bee has a point, Lightning Sha-in! Lightning said.

"Sure, I don't like Sky anyways." Dakota said.

"I'm in if this is an evil alliance." Max said.

"It basically is you idiot!" Yelled Scarlett. "Fine, I'll join if there's no leader in this alliance, we vote equally so all of us have a say." Scarlett setting the rules.

"As how much I love to be leader but I'll do it because I don't want a bunch of goodie two shoes to out number us." Heather said honestly.

**Heather's Confessional**

*static*

I'll stay with this group for a little while but when merge comes, I'll dump these losers.

*static*

"_Good morning Campers, meet me at the front of the spa hotel so I explain the next challenge, McLean out!" _Chris said using the speakers all over campso everyone can hear him.

The all stars start making their way to the spa hotel.

"Gwen! Wait up!" Said Trent from behind.

"Trent! Wait, you still want to talk to me? After everything that happened between us?" Gwen asked Trent.

"Sure, I'm okay for what happened, I'm just worrying the fact that you're by yourself and no one even talks to you so I'm here. Said Trent

"Aw, even though I dump you, you're still a sweet guy Trent and I'm really sorry what happened, I just feel so alone after all stars 1." Gwen said, as her smile turns into a frown.

"No worries, I'm here for you, I'm a forgiving person and I got your back Gwen." Said Trent, hugging Gwen to comfort her.

While, Trent and Gwen are still hugging, Cody and Sky both noticed the two of them hugging, Cody feeling happy for Gwen and Sky feeling depressed because it reminds of her and Dave last season.

**Confessionals **

*Static*

Sky – Even though what happened to Trent and Gwen in the past, they forgive each other, I'm happy for both of them, but the same time, it reminds me of Dave and I. *Sigh* Hopefully Topher talked to Dave for me yet.

*Static*

Cody – I was kinda jealous that Trent and Gwen hugged but I'm happy for Gwen.

*Static*

"Someone give me a barf bag please." Said Noah watching Gwen and Trent. Duncan and Scott laughed at Noah's comment.

"Fuck off Noah, leave them alone." Bridgette getting ticked off.

"Whoa, watch your tone surfer wannabe." Noah replied walking away from Bridgette.

"What's your problem dude?" Tyler asked.

"How about you get out of my face?" Noah strongly said. Tyler getting out of Noah's way.

"Ou, started the drama already eh? I love this show" Chris said. "_Anyways, welcome all stars! A beautiful day for a challenge, This Challenge will test your stealth. _Chris has 2 balloons in both of his hands.

"Water balloons? So we're having a water balloon fight? So lame. Said Anne Maria.

"_Yes, your right about the balloons Anne Maria, but there's no water in these balloons, there are leeches inside. _Smirked Chris.

"Ewww!" Said every all star except Lindsay. "Yay leeches!" Cheered Lindsay.

"_Oh, trust me Lindsay, you won't be cheering for long. Anyways, the goal is to hit every all star on the opposite team. The team that eliminates everyone on the opposing team will win a night in the spa hotel and the losers will be sending someone home. Now, on the right side of me is a box full of balloons filled with leeches inside them, the advantage for the winning team, The Dream Destroyers, since you won the last challenge you get a one minute head start to grab a lot of balloons and head into the forest and prepare for battle against the fighters."_ Said Chris.

Everyone on the Destroyers cheered.

"_Everyone set? Destroyers ready? 3, 2, 1, GO!" Chris said, using his horn._

The Destroyers started to grab as many balloons as they can and ran off into the forest.

"Guys, I have an idea!" Cameron exclaimed. "We should all have a partner, since there are 15 of us, one of us will have to go it alone." Cameron explaining the plan.

"I'll be the one." Beardo said, raising his hand.

"Alright good luck Beardo!" Cameron said. Beardo nodded and runs off and while he's running, he puts some of his balloons in his bushy hair.

**Beardo's Confessional**

*static*

It's a good thing I have my bushy afro. Now time for war. (Plays the charge! Music)

*static*

"So who's getting paired up with whom?" Cameron asking the rest of the team.

"I'll be your partner Cam." Said Bridgette.

"I choose captain wizz!" Jo said, referring to Brick.

"Lindsay is my choice!" Happily said Tyler.

"Sammy is my partner!" Said Jasmine.

"Scott?" Duncan asked.

"Oh what the heck? Sure!" Scott accepting Duncan's offer.

"Anne Maria, want to be my partner? Courtney asked.

"Alright, but don't touch the hair!" Anne Maria threatens Courtney.

"I guess I'm with you then Noah." Shawn said.

"Oh, nice the freaky zombie guy is my partner! Perfect!" Sarcastic Noah said. "By the way, don't you play call of duty black ops 1 zombies? Noah asked Shawn.

"Of course duh! It's my favourite game!" Shawn said excitedly. Noah shows a smirk on his face. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine." He said, with him and Shawn walking away, talking about video games.

Meanwhile The Fighters are still waiting with Chris.

"_Alright, are you ready Fighters? In 3, 2, 1, GO!" Chris using his horn once again._

The fighters went to grab the rest of the balloons that the Destroyers have left and went into the forest. Basically almost all of the members of the fighters already split before going to the forest.

"Alright team, we can't afford to lose again so here's my plan." Heather said. As she turns around, she just noticed Scarlett is the only one that is with her. "Hey, where did everyone go?" Asked Heather.

"My only guess that everyone spilt up before we went into the forest, so it's just you and me." Scarlett said.

"Great just great." Said heather.

As Heather and Scarlett decide to team up, they went deeper in the woods to find some members of the Destroyers. Meanwhile on the Fearless Fighters, Dave is hiding in the bushes and sees someone already but he didn't get a clear view of who it is so he got out of the bushes and tries to throw the first balloon but he saw its Sky.

"No! Wait it's me Sky! Sky panicked.

"Its you, sorry about that." Dave felt bad about it.

"It's okay Dave, its déjà vu all over again. Sky sharing a small smile. "Hey, you want to team up and find the destroyers?" Sky asked Dave.

"Uh… sorry Sky but I rather be alone in this challenge, like you said last season, it's better to be by yourself." Dave said.

"Oh… I understand." Sky's small smile turn into a big frown.

"Well, I'll see you later then." Dave said as he ran to find another place to hide.

**Confessionals**

*static*

Sky – Dave is trying to avoid me, maybe it's for the best. All I want is Dave, but I might not get my wish.

*static*

Dave – Poor Sky, I didn't mean to ditch her, (Facepalmed himself) I want to win.

*static*

"I'm sorry that Dave rejected you" a voice said, Sky turned around to see who it is, it was Dawn.

"Oh, you saw that?" asked Sky.

"Yeah but don't worry Sky, Dave does care about you, he just needs time before he can talk to you again, just leave him be for now." Dawn suggested.

Sky nodded with a confused face. "Wait, how did you know that?" she asked

"I can read auras, it's a gift I was born with" Dawn answered. "Hey, want to team up?" She asked Sky.

"Of course, let's win this thing!" Sky accepted with joy.

Meanwhile, Ella saw Lindsay and Tyler, Ella didn't want to hurt people but she doesn't leeches, to her, leeches are monsters. Ella threw all her six balloons at both of them, but she manages to hit Lindsay with one of the balloons, Lindsay is out of the challenge. Tyler noticed Ella behind him.

"Whoa, you're not getting away from hitting my girl, you're done, say good bye!" Tyler said, as he about to throw one of the balloons in his hands, someone came to her aid and threw his balloons at Tyler and got him, making Tyler eliminated from the challenge. It was none other than Topher.

"Ella! Are you okay!?" Topher asked Ella.

"You…. you saved me!" Ella said shockingly.

"Of course, we're team mates, we look out for each other." Topher smiled.

"No one has ever saved me before, thank you so much for saving me Topher." Ella share a smile back and blushed a little.

"No problem, here some balloons to depend yourself." Topher gave some balloons to Ella. "Let's work together to take down the rest. Two down, thirteen to go." Topher said.

Ella nodded and tag along with Topher to find the remaining members of the destroyers.

**Ella's Confessional**

*static*

(Started singing) No one saved me before, is Topher my true prince? We just have to seeeeeeeeeeeeee!

*static*

With the Fighters leading so far in the challenge 15 to 13, the Destroyers need the step up their game. With Noah and Shawn, having a conversation about video games, they stopped as soon as they saw Dakota and Max. Noah gave some hand signs to Shawn and he nodded as Shawn quickly climbed to the top of one of the trees.

"If its time to throw those balloons at them, I'll scream now, got it?" Noah whispered.

Shawn giving the thumps up meaning he's ready for the signal. While with Dakota and Max,

"Who do you think should go home if we lose?" Asked Max.

"Either Mike or Sky, we need Zoey, she's very useful but Mike on the other hand is useless Mike without his abilities and Sky is not even trying when she's trying to get Dave back." Dakota answered.

"I missed Mal, he was truly evil! Like the time when-"

"NOW!" Screamed out Noah. Right after the signal, Shawn dropped balloons from on top of the tree, successfully hitting Dakota and Max making them eliminated.

"EW!" Dakota screamed out with leeches all over her, making her run like maniac.

"Dakota wait!" Max said while running after her.

"Nicely done Shawn!" Noah said.

"Thanks!" Shawn replied, jumping down from the tree.

"Now, let's go find more of those Faggot Fighters." Noah smirked. Shawn nodded as him and Noah walking more carefully into the woods.

Duncan and Scott was talking shit about Courtney, Duncan's eye widened as he saw Dawn and Sky. On the other side Dawn sensing auras close by and she confirms it by seeing Duncan.

"Sky throw the balloons, Duncan and Scott are there!"

"Scott throw the balloons, Dawn and Sky are there!"

As Duncan and Dawn screamed at their partners at the same time, all four of them started throwing the balloons at each other, but everyone missed their shots and separated to go hide. As all of them escaped the scene, one of them has found one of the five idols, it was hiding in one of the bushes.

**? Confessional**

*static*

I can't believe I've found one of the idols, this will help me later in the game, I can't tell anyone about this idol.

*static*

As Sky was walking she heard someone coming, thinking it was coming behind so without hesitation, she quickly turned and threw one of her balloons, she got the hit but it was her team mate Dawn, knocking her out of a challenge.

"Dawn! I'm so sorry! I thought it was Duncan or Scott." Sky with a frown of disappointment.

"It's ok my child, I hated this challenge anyways. Leeches are evil." Dawn said with honesty.

"I should be more careful next-" Sky got interrupted by a balloon hitting her face by Scott.

"Gotcha sucker!" Scott said as he laughed as he ran away.

"Yuck, it looks like I'm out of the challenge now" Sky said.

It's at 13 to 11 with Destroyers leading, Beardo hiding behind a tree. A couple of minutes later, Lightning showed up, having no clue where Beardo is at the moment.

**Beardo's confessional**

*static*

It's now or never.

*static*

Beardo threw the first balloon but he misses, Lightning took notice and saw Beardo.

"Get ready afro freak, your about to be hit from the lightning!" lightning said out loud. He and Beardo are going at it, throwing balloons after more balloons. While that's happening, Jo and Brick hear balloons going off where Lightning and Beardo are at.

"I hear a battle happening, we should check it out." Jo said.

"Yes ma'am!" Brick ready to head into battle.

Jo and Brick headed where the battle is coming from. When they arrived, Lightning caught Beardo in a corner with no balloons.

"Looks like your sha-done!" Lightning said. When he was almost in position to throw the balloon at Beardo, a voice called Lightning.

"LIGHTNING! Look to the right of you!" said the familiar voice.

It turns out to be Heather and Scarlett behind her. Instead of turning to the right, he turned to the left to find the voices.

"Sha-huh?" Lightning said. Then he got hit by a balloon by Jo, saving Beardo. But Beardo haven't notice Heather and Scarlett are still there.

"Ugh... thanks Jo I-" Beardo got interrupted by the balloon to the face thanks to Scarlett with her aim.

"Impressive shot Scarlett, glad you're on my team." Heather said surprisingly.

"Thanks Heather, now it's your turn to shoot those losers" Scarlett telling Heather to shoot.

**Heather's Confessional**

*Static*

Who does she think she is? No one tells me what to do, but I need Scarlett on my side for now.

*Static*

Jo telling Brick to go around them so they won't see it coming and Jo's the distraction as she makes the first shot to Heather, she dodges her shot and makes her first throw and ends up hitting Jo eliminating her from the challenge.

"God damn it." Growled Jo.

"Yes!" Both Scarlett and Heather said, they gave each other a high five.

"Hey, where's Brick?" Asked Heather.

They got paranoid with the fact that Brick was missing.

"This is for Jo!" Screamed out by Brick, he threw two balloons to both Scarlett and Heather and got both of them. Jo just standing there with a confused face.

**Jo's Confessional **

*Static*

Did Brick really do that for me? He probably said it to impress me, and he did surprisingly.

*Static*

With Scarlett and Heather being eliminated by Brick, the Destroyers are still leading 11-8. Meanwhile with the Fighters Trent was looking for Gwen, but manage to find Cody.

"Hey buddy." Trent said.

"Oh hey Trent, find anyone yet?" Cody asked.

"No, not yet and it's better to find them together so let's team up." Trent offered.

"Of course buddy!" Cody accepted.

While Cody and Trent are teaming up to find the Destroyers, Duncan and Scott wanted to find Courtney and hit her.

"And that's why I'll never trust Courtney again." Scott finishing his sentence to Duncan.

"That's a little weird dude but its Courtney after all" replied Duncan. After Duncan finished his sentence, he saw Gwen in position to fire a balloon at someone she'll see first.

"Let's take her out." Scott suggested.

"Will do." Said Duncan. As he gets close to Gwen trying to get a better shot at her but that was a voice screaming.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" The voice said, turning out to be Zoey protecting her team mate, Zoey throwing one at Duncan, got a perfect shot and saw Scott running away from the scene.

"Come here Scott!" Zoey screamed out. Even though Scott tried to run away but Zoey caught up to him and got him eliminated by hitting him with a balloon, saving Gwen was a mission complete.

"Oh my god, that was very amazing and thanks you Zoey. Gwen said as she hugged Zoey.

"No problem Gwen, but it's not over yet" Zoey being on her toes.

Zoey was right about that but what she doesn't know that two members of the destroyers were right behind them Courtney and Anne Maria are hiding in the bushes, ready to strike and Gwen and Zoey won't see it coming.

"Fire!" Screamed Courtney as she and Anne Maria threw both their balloons at Gwen and Zoey, Gwen was about to get hit but Zoey took a dive for Gwen as she jumped in front of Gwen, sacrificing herself for Gwen. Gwen was stunned about Zoey for what she did.

"Run! I'm done for this challenge" Zoey said.

"Are you sure?" Gwen said, throwing balloons at Courtney and Anne Maria, Courtney dodged it but got Anne Maria, eliminating her from the challenge.

"Yes, just go on, win this challenge for us…" Zoey said as she fainted from the leeches.

"I'll try my best Zoey" Gwen said, started to run away from Courtney.

**Gwen's Confessional**

*Static*

I'll win this challenge for Zoey!

*Static*

Gwen got away from Courtney, making her safe for now, Courtney on the other hand, was pretty angry that Gwen got away.

"I'll get you sooner or later Gwen" Courtney talking to herself.

Meanwhile with Dave walking around alone, terrified.

"Man… I should've accepted Sky's offer…. I hate being by myself... in the woods ….alone." he said to himself.

"_Giving a challenge update, its 8 to 7 with The Destroyers still leading, the remaining Fighters: Topher, Ella, Trent, Cody, Gwen, Dave and Mike. The remaining Destroyers: Cameron, Bridgette, Brick, Jasmine, Samey, Courtney, Noah and Shawn. You better get a move on Fighters or this might be over in a flash. McLean out." Chris said, using his speakers updating everyone in he challenge so far._

"Sky got eliminated huh? I should've helped her…" Dave frowned, still talking to himself.

When Dave was still thinking about Sky until a voice screamed out.

"I'M NOT SAMEY, ITS SAMMY!" Sammy said.

Dave headed where he heard Sammy scream, he arrived to see Jasmine and Sammy together and he went into hiding, hoping they didn't see him. As Dave move closer to get a clear shot at one of them but he accidentally stepped on a branch, making noise.

"Crap!" he whispered.

"What was that?" Sammy asked Jasmine. Jasmine shushed her and pointed at the bush that was moving, Sammy nodded as both of them walking cautiously to the bush that was moving. Dave sees them coming closer to him slowly. He started panicking but he realized he was by himself and he was done for.

**Dave's Confessional**

*static*

Well this is it for me but I'm not going down without a fight!

*static*

Dave without hesitation, jumps and started throwing balloons and started screaming like a mad men, surprisingly getting both Jasmine and Sammy eliminated.

"Rats! He got us!" Jasmine madly said.

"Whoa, did I get you guys?" Dave asked the girls.

"Yeah!" The girls answered.

"Wow, I'm just on fire! Haha!" Dave said happily.

Dave having his mini celebration, a balloon came flying out of no where and hit Dave.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Dave.

Mike started running where Dave yelled out, realising that he hit his own team mate.

"Dude, I'm so sorry I hit you, I thought it was someone else!" Mike explaining to Dave.

"Well your throwing skills got me eliminated! You better win or else you're going home." Dave yelling at Mike.

"Is everyone alright?" Ella came running with Topher.

"No, our team mate got me eliminated" Dave explaining to Ella and Topher what happened.

While Dave is explaining the situation to Ella and Topher, Mike just standing there. Cameron and Bridgette are carefully walking along and suddenly hear talking.

"Hey, Bridgette, we need to walk more quieter, I hear talking so hopefully its fighters so we can hit them." Cameron warning the surfer girl.

"Yeah, you got it Cam." Bridgette listening to Cameron. As they were heading to whoever is talking, Cameron and Bridgette quickly went into the bushes and though the bushes they saw Topher and Ella's back and can't see who they talking to.

"There are two plus one more but can't see who the last one is." Cameron explaining the situation right now.

"We should take our chances with those two, many balloons we have?" Bridgette asked.

Cameron counting the balloons they both have. "We have 8 so we should use 4, just in case for the person in front of them. On my signal, we throw at them." Cameron whispered.

"Got it." Said Bridgette quietly.

Back with the Fighters, Dave, Topher and Ella still chatting about what happened with Dave and Mike, Mike noticed Cameron in the bushes, he didn't want to bug his team mates so he threw the balloon to Topher accidentally, he meant throw it to Cameron, Topher got the wrong idea.

"Hey! What's your problem? Were on the same time dude!" Screamed Topher.

"Look out Ella!" Mike said he shoves Topher to protect her.

"Huh?" Ella standing there confused.

Cameron and Bridgette came out of the bushes and started throwing balloons on Mike, Ella, Topher and Dave. All of them got hit.

"Overkill!" Cameron said as he and Bridgette gave each other a high five.

**Bridgette's Confessional**

*static*

Cameron is so cool and smart! Glad he's on my team, relax I don't have an crush on them, I have Geoff remember? Haha.

*static*

Topher still pissed at Mike. "Dude why didn't you warn us?" Topher asked Mike.

"You guys were still chatting, I didn't want to alarm you guys." Mike said with honesty.

"Thanks to you, the challenge is over." Topher crossing his arms, looking upset. Dave did the same thing.

"_Actually Topher, the challenge is not over yet, it's 6 to 3 Destroyers still leading!" Chris using the speakers._

"Nice." Said the annoyed Topher.

"Nice! So there's three more Fighters, we got to find them Bridgette." Cameron telling Bridgette.

"We must Cam before-" Bridgette got hit in the face with a balloon and a few seconds later, it hit Cameron as well.

"Who threw those balloons? Cameron asked.

"We did!" Said Trent and Cody at the same time.

"Darn it!" Said Bridgette with frustration.

"_Make that 4 to 3 Destroyers! Trent, Cody and Gwen for the Fighters and Brick, Courtney, Noah and Shawn for the Destroyers." Said Chris._

As Trent and Cody bolted from the scene, they came across Gwen.

"There you are Gwen!" Cody said.

"You okay?" Trent asked Gwen.

"Yeah, I'm good guys" Gwen answered.

As the remaining Fighters begun to chat, the remaining Destroyers met up with each other.

"So, it's up to us huh?" Noah asked Courtney, Brick and Shawn.

They all nodded and heard some chatter nearby, they all see Trent, Gwen and Cody chatting while sitting on tree stamps.

"We should surround them, they can't take on all of us plus we have the numbers" Shawn suggested to the team.

"Good thinking private!" Brick said.

"On my signal ok?" Noah letting them know.

They all nodded in agreement as the four destroyers started to move slowly around the three fighters who are having a conversation, having no clue where the other team is. They are all in place, waiting for Noah's signal.

"NOW NOW NOW!" Noah yelled out as all of them started throwing balloons at the remaining Fighters. Hitting all of their targets and winning the challenge.

A horn was going off though the speakers to remind the all stars that the challenge is over.

"_The challenge is over! The Destroyers won again for the second time in a row. Fighters, looks like you're voting someone out." Chris said using the speakers._

The four remaining Destroyers celebrated their victory as the Fighters sighed in defeat.

**Confessionals **

*static*

Mike – I messed up big time, if I go home today, I wouldn't be surprised.

*static*

Cameron – Glad the Destroyers got another win today!

*static*

? – Today was crazy! I was able to find an idol! Hopefully I don't use this too early.

*static*

Topher – Mike's skills has seriously sucked today. Can't believe we lost again.

*static*

Scarlett – it's pretty obvious who's going home today.

*static*

Dakota – I want Sky to go home now!

*static*

Shawn – I got to know Noah more, he's pretty chill, and glad we won again!

*static*

Sammy – If I was on the other team, I would've chose Dave, he scared the shit of outta me!

*static*

At the Elimination Ceremony, _"Welcome back Fighters, you lost again but this time, someone will be eliminated so one of your sorry butts is going home, I told you guys how the elimination works so get voting Fighters." Chris said._

*Every Fighter voted*

"_Now, if I call your name, you'll get a tasty marshmallow which means your safe if your eliminated, you can't come back, EVER. Chris said._

"Ella"

"Max"

"Cody"

"Zoey"

"Dave"

"Gwen"

"Lightning"

"Trent"

"Dawn"

"_The rest of you have votes just letting you guys know." Chris said._

"Topher is safe with 1 vote."

"Scarlett is safe with 1 vote."

"Sky is safe with 1 vote."

"Heather is safe with 2 votes."

"_Mike, Dakota you guys are the bottom two, one of you have 3 votes and the other have 7 votes! And the last marshmallow goes to…._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

"_Dakota is safe with 3 votes" Chris said. "Sorry Mike but you have been voted off."_

"So what's the new way of eliminating all stars Chris?" Mike asked.

"_Oh, you'll love it!" Chris said with a smirk._

Chris takes Mike to where the cannon of shame used to be, there's a diving board and at the bottom of the diving board there's a huge whirlpool.

"_I like to call this one, The Whirlpool of Shame!" Chris said._

Mike gets on the diving board, about to make the jump.

"_Any final words Mike?" Chris asked._

"Good luck to the rest of you and I love you Zoey" Mike gives Zoey a puppy face.

"I'll miss you Mike!" Said a depressed Zoey.

As Mike was about to reply to Zoey, Chris pushes Mike of the diving board.

"WHOAAAA!" Mike yells out while he's falling. As Mike fell into the water and he kept spinning around as he was getting closer to the whirlpool until he was no longer in sight. Everyone left the ceremony as Zoey gave Chris a mean glare.

"_Jeez, what's her problem? Oh well, one down, 29 all stars left, will The Destroyers win again or will the Fighters finally get a win? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS PAHKITEW STYLE!"_

Teams:

Fearless Fighters:

Lightning, Trent, Dawn, Dakota, Dave, Sky, Topher, Ella, Heather, Scarlett, Cody, Zoey, Gwen and Max. 14 members

Dream Destroyers:

Jo, Tyler, Jasmine, Scott, Noah, Courtney, Duncan, Samey, Lindsay, Shawn, Bridgette, Cameron, Beardo, Brick and Anne Maria. 15 members

Elimination order:

30th place: Mike (Fearless Fighters, Non-merge)

That's the end of episode 2. Comment in the reviews if you enjoyed and what can I improve on, like I said I'm a rookie, go easy on me and PM me if you have any rivalries, couples and ideas for challenges, I would love to hear your ideas!

There's a new poll on my profile! Go check that out!

Well this is it for me,

Stay Classy Readers. Peace!


	5. Episode 3: DodgeballMania

Before anything, I don't own Total drama and its characters, it belongs to Tom McGuillis and Fresh TV.

Chapter 4: Episode 3: Dodge ball Mania

"Last time on Total Drama All Stars 2 Pahkitew Style, The All Stars were having a water balloon fight but without water instead, there leeches inside! Haha, I'm glad I'm back. Anyways, Heather made an alliance with Scarlett, Dakota, Lightning and Max, getting rid of any other member on the Fighters, Destroyers ended up winning again, earning them another night at the Spa Hotel, Fighters lost again and sending Mike home with 7 votes with the Whirlpool of shame. Will Destroyers keep their winning streak or will the Fighters finally win something? Stay tune for another episode on TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS 2 PAHKITEW STYLE!"

*Plays theme song*

Zoey sitting on a tree stump, feeling depressed for the fact that Mike has been eliminated.

**Zoey's Confessional**

_***static***_

I can't believe Mike is gone, I miss him so much, I don't know if I want to be here. To me, Mike is most important than the money.

_***static***_

**Confessional ended**

Gwen and Cody walking around the forest, collecting berries for breakfast to some of the group.

"Thanks for coming along with me Gwen, I like some company." Cody smiled.

"Yeah, no problem, I just don't like being alone. Glad I have you and Trent." Gwen smiled back.

"Aren't you with Trent?" Cody asked, walking along with Gwen.

"Yes, no, I don't know, after what happened, I feel so sad thinking about it. I regret being with Duncan." Gwen replied.

"Yeah, no kidding, he's a jerk. Remember that time in Greece when I gave him that punch to the face?" Cody chuckled

"Hahaha, yeah, that was a wicked punch!" Gwen excitedly said.

Gwen and Cody share a couple laughs as they bump into Zoey, still sitting on that tree stump feeling down. Gwen and Cody went to comfort her.

"Hey Zoey, are you feeling okay?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, hey Gwen and Cody, not really, I really miss Mike." Zoey still feeling bump out "I don't know if I want to stay in the game anymore."

"Don't say that Zoey. Even Mike is gone, you can't quit, you made it to the final three in season 4 and made second place in season 5, that's pretty good! Mike would want you to keep going." Cody said. Zoey can't believe what Cody said.

"Yeah, plus you're an amazing person Zoey! Like the time you saved me in the last challenge, I'll never forget for what you did!" Gwen said as her and Cody trying to cheer up Zoey.

"Wow you're right guys! Thanks you two! You guys are totally awesome!" Zoey said, showing a tear of joy. Gwen and Cody ran up to her and gave other a group hug. They all separate from the hug after a couple minutes.

"Let's head back to the others. We have a lot of berries for the team." Gwen said.

"Alright!" Happily said Zoey.

As the three of them were walking back to the campsite, some of the Destroyers (Anne Maria, Lindsay, Courtney, Jo, and Brick) are sitting at the table, enjoying their amazing breakfast at the Spa Hotel.

"Man, let's never lose again!" Anne Maria said.

"We are doing great team! We need to keep up the winning streak!" Jo trying to give more confident to the team.

**Jo's Confessional**

_***static***_

I'm surprised we won two challenges in a row! With Barbie girl (Lindsay), Snooki wannabe (Anne Maria), Bubble Brain (Cameron), and Sir leaks a lot (Brick). The only competition I have on my team is Courtney, Brick, Scott, Duncan and Shawn. But when the merge comes, I will win it all!

_***static***_

**Confessional ended**

"Well we got to continue out winning ways all the way until the merge." Brick said as he eating his breakfast.

"This is what I'm talking about!" Said Lindsay. "I still want to be the queen of France one day."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Yeah, good luck with that brainiac." Courtney said sarcastically.

"Thank you! That's the nicest thing I ever heard from you Courtney!" Lindsay with a smile.

**Courtney's Confessional**

_***static***_

Lindsay is so stupid honestly, if we lose, I want her off my team!

_***static***_

**Confessional ended **

Courtney left the table with annoyed look on her face. Meanwhile with the Fighters, in the girls' loser cabin, Heather, Scarlett and Dakota are discussing what they should do next.

"So ladies if we lose, who should go home?" Scarlett asked the other girls.

"That's easy Sky!" Dakota quickly replied.

"Why do you hate Sky so much? She's like me but the nicer version." Heather exclaimed.

"Because she's a bitch, thinks she's top shit plus she's not on her game recently trying to get Dave back." Dakota explained.

"Plus I saw Topher and Sky hanging out first thing I got here, trying to get Dave into their alliance maybe more people if we don't vote them off soon." Heather backing up Dakota's point.

"Maybe we could get Dave on our alliance, making Sky really miserable, it will help us in numbers." Scarlett said. "So who's going to talk to him? He won't trust me for what I done."

"I'll do it because of Dakota not liking Sky and there might be a possibility that Dave and Sky might get back together and we can't let that happen." Heather explaining the situation.

"Fine with me" Said Dakota and Scarlett at the same time.

**Confessionals**

_***static***_

Dakota – time for some sabotage.

_***static***_

Heather – that's why I should be leader!

**Confessionals ended**

Meanwhile with some of the boy Destroyers (Duncan, Scott, Noah, Shawn, Tyler) at the big hot tub at the Spa hotel.

"Hey guys I've been thinking" Duncan said, getting the boys' attention. "We should make a guys alliance, how about it?"

"Sure!" Scott quickly responded.

"Nice, a guys only group but what the heck? I'll join." Noah accepting the offer.

"I don't know guys, I want Lindsay to be in our alliance." Tyler said.

"Same with Jasmine." Shawn replied.

"Shawn, you're a zombie survivor, you don't need Jasmine, you're better off without her, Tyler dude, Lindsay has a peanut size for a brain, but she does has a body." Noah convincing both Shawn and Tyler.

Shawn and Tyler knew that Noah was right but they didn't want to leave their girlfriends behind but Tyler and Shawn look at each other and gulped then turned to look at Noah and nervously nodded in agreement.

"So it's official," Noah said with a smirk on his face.

"Great, catch you guys later at the challenge." Duncan got up from the tub and left the tub and the guys to go dry off.

**Confessionals**

_***static***_

Duncan – Sweet, I got a pretty sick alliance going here, Scott, we are like brothers, Noah, a smart asshole, Shawn, a zombie addict who can kick fucking ass and Tyler a chill athlete. Hopefully this alliance does well.

_***static***_

Scott – With this alliance, we could get rid of Courtney soon! Pray the red neck gods!

_***static***_

Shawn – Noah's right, I made it to the finals and won the million bucks last season with Jasmine not being on my team! But it sucks hiding from her, maybe I should tell her..

_***static***_

Tyler – Lindsay or Alliance, Lindsay or Alliance….. Ugh! I hate this show.

**Confessionals ended**

A horn went off, hurting everybody's ear.

"_Morning maggots, meet me at the front of the Spa hotel to explain the next challenge, let me remind you that this challenge will be a sports challenge! Meet you guys there!" Said Chris._

As the All Stars were there, they noticed that there's a court with clear glass walls, reminding some of the All Stars from the original cast (Trent, Cody, Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Lindsay, Bridgette, Tyler, Duncan, Noah) for what challenge it is.

"Oh no.." Gwen said as she's terrified.

"Oh yeah!" Duncan and Tyler said as they gave each other a high five.

Most of the original cast shocked about it, Noah was the most surprised about it, since he was eliminated cause of that challenge in season 1.

"_Glad some of you guys remember this court, because for this challenge, you all stars will be playing DODGEBALL!" Happily said Chris._

**Confessionals**

_***static***_

Sky – I love dodge ball! I was on the dodge ball team back at school until I got kicked off the team because I kinda got someone injured in one of the games.

_***static***_

Tyler –Dodge ball is my sport! I'm ready to kick some ass.

**Confessionals ended**

"_Just like last time, the first team to reach up to three wins and someone from team loser will be going home tonight, the rules are simple five all stars from each team can be on the court, if there is a tiebreaker, everyone will be the court at the same time, but since The Fighters are missing one player, someone from The Destroyers will have to sit out. The number 1 rule is EVERYONE HAS TO PLAY! *cough* Noah *cough*". A dodgeball hit Chris in the face. "Ow, WATCH THE FACE DUDE!"_

Noah chuckled. "Opps, it slipped."

Round one:

Fighters: Heather, Lightning, Trent, Dawn and Zoey

Destroyers: Courtney, Tyler, Noah, Jasmine, and Bridgette

As the first ten all stars reach onto the court, Chef dressed as the referee, getting ready to blow the whistle.

"3, 2, 1, Go!" Chef said, blowing the whistle to get the first round started.

All of the all stars started running to the middle of the court to get 5 of the dodge balls. Lightning grab two and Zoey got one, Tyler grab the other two. Tyler threw the ball to Dawn hitting her, making her out of the game, 5 to 4. Lightning threw both his dodge balls to Bridgette and Noah, he got only Bridgette cause of Noah dodging his throw.

4 to 4.

"Take this!" Zoey yelled as she threw her ball to Courtney but she caught it making Zoey eliminated from the round. Courtney showing Zoey her tongue as a taunt. After a second later, Heather hit Courtney to the back of her head. It is now 3 to 3.

The Destroyers have all the dodge balls, Jasmine has one, Noah has one and Tyler has three. The Fighters are nervous because they have no dodge balls to defend themselves.

The Destroyers threw all of the dodge balls to the Fighters even though they threw five of them, they only manage to get Heather eliminated, down to Trent and Lightning, Lightning has three and Trent has two.

The two guys looked at each other and have a crazy grin on their faces as they know what will happen next.

"Let's do this." Trent said.

"You said it partner!" Lightning feeling hyped.

As Trent threw his two dodge balls first to Jasmine and Tyler. Jasmine got hit but Tyler caught the dodge ball, meaning that Trent is out then out of no where, Lightning started to throw like a madmen, got the first hit to Noah, and threw the other two dodge balls to Tyler who couldn't react in time, which means Lightning wins the first round for his team.

"Darn it!" Tyler cries in defeat.

Trent went up to Lightning to celebrate.

"That was awesome dude!" Trent giving a high five to Lightning.

"It was easy brotha!" Lightning replied.

**Confessionals**

_***static***_

Lightning – Dodge ball is Lightning's 2nd favourite sport, I will not be defeated in this challenge and Lightning will carry the fighters to victory!

_***static***_

Trent – Got to hand it to Lightning. Even though he is cocky, but boy, he can play.

**Confessionals ended**

"_First round goes to the Fighters, now talk among yourselves to see which all stars is selected for the second round." Chris said. _

At the Fighters huddle:

"Who's going? Remember, everyone has to play." Heather said.

"I'll do it!" Dakota said.

"Sure, dodge ball is a cool sport." Topher wanting to play.

"This dodge ball seems fun, I want to join in." Ella said.

"Oh what the heck? Count me in." Dave said.

"Looks like I'm the final member." Sky putting herself in the game.

**Confessionals **

_***static***_

Dakota – Haha, Dave and Sky on the same team for this round? Oh, this is too much.

_***static***_

Sky – Hopefully we can get this win! UGH! No, the reason I'm here is for Dave. I need to protect him for this round, well I mean come on he's not athletic like me.

**Confessionals ended**

At the Destroyers huddle:

"Of course I'm playing this round, I'm the queen of dodge ball." Jo feeling confident.

"I'm playing I don't care what anyone says." Duncan telling the team.

"I'm in." Beardo said.

"I never played dodge ball before so I'm gonna play guys!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Just because everyone needs to play." Cameron said nervously.

**Confessionals**

_***static***_

Sammy – Actually I did play dodge ball before, my sister always make the other team goes for me first, this is the first time I play any sport without Amy. EEE!

_***static***_

Cameron – (Writing his last will) I can't believe I'm going to die playing dodge ball! (Gulp)

**Confessionals ended**

Round 2:

Fighters: Topher. Ella, Dakota, Sky and Dave

Destroyers: Sammy, Cameron, Beardo, Duncan and Jo

All of the all stars that are participating in the second round are all lined up with their side of the court.

"Let's do this!" Topher getting the team hyped up.

His team mates started cheering.

"We will do well my prince." Ella shocked and blushed for what she said.

"What?" Topher said.

"Nothing!" Ella said with her cheeks still red.

Dave and Sky giggle for Ella's words to Topher.

Destroyers heard the cheering from the other side where the Fighters are.

"You won't be cheering for long losers!" Jo trying to throw them off their game.

Chef getting ready to blow to whistle for the 2nd round.

"3, 2, 1, Go!" Chef said, blowing the whistle to get the second round started.

All of the all stars started running to the middle of the court to get 5 of the dodge balls.

Sky grabbed 3 dodge balls and gave one to Dave and one to Topher.

"Here, Topher and Dave." Sky said as she passes the two dodge balls to Dave and Topher.

"Thanks Sky!" Both guys thanking the gymnast.

"Thanks for giving me nothing." Dakota said to Sky.

"Sorry, I'll give you one soon." Sky replied.

Jo grabbed two and pass one to Cameron.

"To protect yourself bubble brain here." Jo giving the ball to Cameron.

Jo threw the first ball to Topher but he blocks it with his own dodge ball it then Dave throws it to Beardo but he dodges it as well.

Topher grabs the ball that Jo threw and gave it to Ella, Beardo grabbed the other one that Dave threw. Sky throwing her first dodge ball to Sammy, successfully hitting her out of the round. 5 to 4 Fighters.

Beardo threw his dodge ball to Dakota but she caught it, making Beardo eliminated from the round. 5 to 3 Fighters.

Dakota Smirked when she saw Dave is focusing on the game and Sky beside him, Dakota threw her dodge ball at Dave, making him believe it is Sky that threw the ball at him on purpose.

"Whoa Sky, why did you hit Dave" Dakota acting surprise.

"What?" Dave asked shockingly. "Sky you hit me?" Dave getting angry.

"No! It was-" Sky explaining but got interrupted.

"First you want to talk to me, now you hit me with a dodgeball!?" Dave said angrily "I was thinking about talking about our past and making things up. Now you can forget it!" Dave said as he walked out of the court.

Sky frowned at the scene where Dave walked out of the court and she got angry at Dakota and went up to her face.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" Sky asked Dakota.

"Easy, I don't like you." Dakota said with an evil grin.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" As Sky trying to charge Dakota but she got hit by a dodge ball by Jo.

"You're out!" Jo said.

"This isn't over Dakota." Sky coldly said. As she walked to the bench.

While the game is still going the game is 3 to 3. Ella threw her ball to Duncan, he caught it which means Ella is out. Cameron throws his first dodge ball to Topher, he dodge it and throws Topher's own dodge ball to Cameron, successfully hitting him. It's now 2 to 2 Topher, Dakota and Jo and Duncan. Three dodge balls with the Destroyers and two for the Fighters.

Jo threw the ball to Dakota, she blocks it and throws her own to Jo, Jo dodging that one, while Dakota was off guard, Duncan threw the dodge ball to Dakota, she got hit and it was left to Topher.

Topher has two in his hands and one on the ground, he threw the two dodge balls to Jo and Duncan. They both successfully dodged it and threw their dodge balls to Topher. Topher got hit in the face and got knocked out.

"Don't get overconfident kids." Said Duncan.

All the members of the Fighters were shocked that Topher got hit in the face. Ella ran up to him.

"Oh my god, are you okay Topher?" Ella worrying about him.

"Yeah mommy, I'm gonna be the best host ever." Topher said as he fainted again.

"_HAHAHAHA, that was awesome footage, I'm keeping that one! But none the less, The Destroyers wins round 2! The score is 1 all,_ _go to your teams and huddle up again to see who's playing round three._

**Confessionals**

_***static***_

Zoey – I can't believe Dakota did that!

_***static***_

Sky – She ruined my friendship with Dave, she has to pay!

_***static***_

Dakota – sabotage complete.

_***static***_

Dawn – She changed between seasons, she used to nice but now she doesn't care about anyone and anything but the money.

**Confessionals ended**

Round three:

Fighters: Cody, Max, Scarlett, Gwen and Dawn

Destroyers: Brick, Anne Maria, Lindsay, Scott and Shawn.

All of the all stars that are participating in the third round are all lined up with their side of the court.

"3, 2, 1, Go!" Chef said, blowing the whistle to get the third round started.

All of them ran to try to get all of the dodge balls, the destroyers got 4 dodge balls while with the Fighters only have 1. Anne Maria and Shawn threw theirs at Gwen and Dawn, the two girls manage to catch the dodge balls. Meaning that Anne Maria and Shawn are out. 5 to 3 Fighters.

Lindsay and Scott have their dodge balls still while Cody, Gwen and Dawn have one.

"Give me a dodge ball freaky one!" Max asked Dawn.

"Umm… sure." Dawn giving the ball to Max

"With this ball I can rule the world! HAHAHAHAHA!" Max having his evil moments. Then Brick hit him.

"Ha! Take that Villain!" Brick said. Then Scarlett hit Brick with a dodge ball of her own.

"Ha! Take that captain wizz!" Scarlett said. Jo was laughing from the bench.

"That's a good one!" Jo as she gives the thumps up to Scarlett.

"Hey!" Brick screamed.

"So what do I do with a dodge ball again?" Lindsay asked Scott.

"You throw it!" Scott yelled.

"Ohhhhhhh ok!" Lindsay understood (Not really).

Lindsay ends up throwing to dodge ball to hit Scott.

"YAY! I won!" Lindsay celebrated.

"OUCH! NOT TO ME! Scott said furiously. "Thanks to you princess, I'm out."

"Uh oh….." Lindsay said softly as she now knows that she mostly likely screwed. With the fighters remaining Cody, Scarlett, Gwen and Dawn all have a smile on their faces as all of them expect for Dawn have a dodge ball with Lindsay only have one in her hand to protect herself.

"Fire!" Screamed out Scarlett as her and the others threw their dodge balls at Lindsay, all of them hitting Lindsay's face. Lindsay got up and shows that she has four bruises on her face.

Scott laughed at the sight of Lindsay getting hit in the face, Courtney couldn't help but giggle as well.

"Guys, that's not funny!" Bridgette defending Lindsay.

"_You're right Bridgette it wasn't funny….. It was hilarious! HAHAHA!" Chris said while laughing. "The Fighters have won round 3, they need to win round 4 if they wanna win the whole thing, so teams, talk to your team of which 5 of your best all stars on the court for round 4!"_

At the Fighters huddle:

"Chris said bring the top five so we need the Lightning to sha-strike some fools!" Lightning wanting to play.

"Fine you knucklehead, who else is going?" Scarlett asked the rest.

"I'll do it for my team…" Said Sky. "And for Dave..." She whispered to herself.

"Seems I played very well in round one, so I'll play." Trent said.

"I can go another round." Cody volunteered "What about you Zoey? Cody asked.

"Yeah Zoey, you move some serious moves!" Gwen wanting Zoey to play.

"Ok! I'll play. Now, let's win this thing!" Zoey said. Everyone on the fighters cheered for Zoey's confident words.

At the Destroyers huddle:

"We are not losing this challenge! I'll take charge!" Duncan said.

"No, I'm taking charge Duncan!" Jo stands up to him face to face.

"None of you are taking charge! I AM!" Courtney said, getting in Jo and Duncan's faces.

"Ok, you guys can be co captains! We can't fight each other, if they win round 4, they win the whole thing!" Anne Maria explained. "I want to win, I bet you guys want to win as well, so It's me, Courtney, Jo, Duncan. Who's the last member?"

Someone stepped forward.

"I'll do it." Brick said.

"Alright, let's tie it up team!" Jo said.

Round 4:

Fighters: Lightning, Sky, Trent, Cody and Zoey

Destroyers: Courtney, Jo, Anne Maria, Duncan and Brick

All of the all stars that are participating in the fourth round are all lined up with their side of the court.

"3, 2, 1, Go!" Chef said, blowing the whistle to get the fourth round started.

All of them ran to try to get all of the dodge balls, Lightning and Zoey got one for the Fighters and Courtney, Duncan and Brick got one for the Destroyers, Brick threw one to Sky, missed and Zoey threw hers to Brick which is another miss.

"Lightning's time to shine!" Lightning powers up for a super throw to Anne Maria, sending her to the destroyers side of the court.

"Ow! You jerk!" Anne Maria yelled out to Lightning.

"Too bad so sad." Lightning said with a confident smile.

**Anne Maria's confessional**

_***static***_

That Lightning thinks like he some sort of God. Hate people like that. *pulls out her tan spray and started to spray herself*

**Confessional ended**

"Ha, got you now apology breathe!" Jo said. As she said to Zoey, throwing her dodge ball to her. Zoey just stood there, she realize that she has no time to react.

"Oh no!" Cody realized the dodge ball is about to hit Zoey.

Cody quickly dived to save Zoey, the dodge ball ended up hitting Cody in the kiwis.

Again.

"Are you okay!?" Zoey worrying for her friend.

"Its okay, wasn't the first time this happened, so its not so bad. Just try to get the win Zoey." Cody said, getting up and walking to the bench still holding his kiwis.

"Zoey focus! We need to win this!" Sky exclaimed. Right after Sky said that, she got hit.

"You got to be kidding me!" Sky got pissed.

"Your welcome sweetheart!" Duncan taunting Sky.

"Don't get distracted Duncan, we need to- ouch!" Courtney got interrupted by the ball that hit her.

Both Zoey and Trent threw their dodge balls at Duncan and Brick while their threw theirs to Zoey and Trent. All of them got hit at the same time, leaving Lightning vs. Jo.

"_That was wicked! Anyways, it's down to Lightning for the Fighters versus Jo of the destroyers. Will Lightning win the challenge for the team or will Jo win so they can go into overtime?" Chris doing his job._

Lightning and Jo having a intense showdown face to face. They hated what they did to each other. Both of them tighten their hands. Jo has three dodge balls and Lightning has two of them.

**Confessionals**

_***static***_

Lightning – this is it, our rivalry ends here when Lightning picks up the victory!

_***static***_

Jo – time to shut him down again but this time for good.

**Confessionals ended**

"Ready to dance?" Asked Jo.

"Haha, don't make me sha-laugh Jo, but to be honest, I was gonna ask you the same thing." Lightning replied as he threw one of the dodge balls but Jo blocked it with hers.

"Oh, you want to end it quickly huh? I like that." Jo smirked throws two dodge balls at him but Lightning ducks.

"I want to end it SHA- NOW!" Lightning throws two of three dodge balls to Jo, one was going left and the other right. Jo pulled a spin like in figure skating, while she was spinning, Lightning was rubbing his last dodge ball on to his shirt, showing some sparks around the dodge ball.

"Hey! That's my move!" Cody screamed out.

"Jo, get ready to feel the lightning!" Lightning screamed out as he threw the electric dodge ball.

Jo was done spinning and was dizzy from the spin. When she stopped spinning, it was already too late. Jo got shocked from the ball, sending her to the ground floor. Lightning has won.

"_LIGHTNING DID IT, HE WON THE ROUND AND THE CHALLENGE FOR THE FEARLESS FIGHTERS! Earning them a night at the Spa Hotel." Chris announced. _

The team started chanting. "Lightning! Lightning! Lightning!"

"_Destroyers, your heading to the elimination ceremony, choose your favourite loser, see you guys at the camp fire!" Chris said to the Destroyers. _

**Confessionals**

_***static***_

Jo – Can't believe I lost to Lightning but I'm not going home, I will make sure of it!

_***static***_

Noah – Who will go home tonight?

_***static***_

Max – we won cause of me and my genius.

_***static***_

Lightning – Its ends with the Lightning kicking butt!

**Confessionals ended**

With the guys' alliance without Tyler are discussing who to vote off.

"Who's going home tonight may I ask?" Noah asked the boys.

"Lindsay! She hit me!" Scott strongly said.

"What about Jo?" Shawn asked.

"At least she tried plus she has a brain." Duncan reminding Shawn.

"Ok but should we tell him?" Shawn asked.

"No, if we do, he will leave the alliance, we need to tell him were voting for Jo but we're actually voting off Lindsay, we need his strength." Noah making a plan.

"Sounds good." Duncan said.

Meanwhile with Lindsay, Bridgette, Cameron, Sammy and Jasmine.

"So it's agreed, we vote for Jo?" Jasmine asked the team.

"Yeah she's rude." Said Cameron.

"I second that." Bridgette agreeing to Cameron comment on Jo.

"She reminds me of Amy so I'll vote for her." Sammy said.

"Yay! Thanks guys!" Lindsay happily said. They all nodded and ready for the ceremony.

At the Elimination Ceremony,

"_Welcome to the ceremony for the first time Destroyers, today was a shame for you guys, now one of you guys is going home. Use the confessionals to vote the all star you wan eliminated, now get voting All Stars" Chris explaining to the Destroyers._

_*The Destroyers voted*_

"_Now, if I call your name, you'll get a marshmallow and if you leave, you can't come ever back, EVER. Chris said._

"_The following players are safe."_

"_Bridgette"_

"_Tyler"_

"_Duncan"_

"_Cameron"_

"_Beardo"_

"_Anne Maria"_

"_Courtney"_

"_Brick"_

"_Jasmine"_

"_Shawn"_

"_Samey"_

"_Noah"_

"_Scott"_

"_Jo and Lindsay…. One of you are going home. With a 8 to 7 vote, the person with 7 votes is_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

"_Jo is safe with 7 votes! Lindsay you're out with 8 votes, the whirlpool of shame awaits." Chris said._

"NO!" Tyler feeling really depressed.

Lindsay was standing at the edge of the plank, getting ready to jump off.

"Good bye Chip and Tyler, good luck Tyler!" Lindsay said as she blows a kiss to Tyler and jumped into the whirlpool.

"GOOODDDDDDD LUCCKKKKK TYYLLLLEERRRR!" Lindsay last words as reached at the bottom of the whirlpool.

"_Man, that ceremony was insane! 28 stars left, Will the Fighters win again? Find out next episode on TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS 2 PAHKITEW STYLE!"_

Teams:

Fearless Fighters:

Lightning, Trent, Dawn, Dakota, Dave, Sky, Topher, Ella, Heather, Scarlett, Cody, Zoey, Gwen and Max. 14 members

Dream Destroyers:

Jo, Tyler, Jasmine, Scott, Noah, Courtney, Duncan, Samey, Shawn, Bridgette, Cameron, Beardo, Brick and Anne Maria. 14 members

Elimination order:

30th place: Mike (Fearless Fighters, Non-merge)

29th place: Lindsay (Dream Destroyers, Non-merge)


	6. Episode 4: The race of twists and turns

Disclaimer: I don't own Total drama and its characters, sadly. It belongs to Tom McGuillis and Fresh TV.

Author note: Sorry if this took awhile, I'm having trouble with coming up with challenges. I need your help readers! Please suggest a challenge that happened in the past or a new one in the reviews that would be great! Anyways, let's get started shall we? ^^

*Camera starts rolling*

"_Last time on Total Drama All Stars 2, the all stars had another amazing challenge from the past, playing dodge ball! Some people got hurt, big time! Like Topher and Jo, model freak Dakota showed her true colors by destroying Sky and Dave's friendship, smooth move Dakota. Lightning stepped up big time by eliminating Jo in round 4, getting the Fighters the first win of the season, The Destroyers had to sent someone between Jo for their loss and Lindsay being Lindsay, at the end of the day, it was Lindsay who went into the whirlpool, making Tyler cry for her elimination, geez what a baby! Who will win, who will lose? Will Tyler ever stop crying? Find out more on TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS 2 PAHKITEW STYLE!"_

*Plays theme song (Long version)*

With the Fighters finally winning a challenge for once. Some of them enjoying the amazing breakfast that the Destroyers used to have when they won.

"Now this is the life!" Trent said to the others.

"You sha-say it!" Lightning agreed.

"This is food fit for a host." Topher was living the dream.

"Indeed Topher, this is quite tasty." Ella said.

(For Tatiana) "So Sky, have you done what I told you about?" Topher asked Sky.

Sky's eyes widened as she knew what Topher wanted her to do.

"Not yet, I'm working on it. I'll let you know when I'm done the deed." Sky showing a smile on her face.

"Alright, thanks just don't forget." Topher said.

"I won't and don't you forget that you need to talk to Dave." Sky replied.

"I just can't believe what happened between you and him. Damn Dakota, she'll do anything to win the money!" Topher warning Sky.

"I agree what a nasty person she is." Ella joining in the conversation, Topher and Sky forgetting that she was there.

"SHE IS GOOD AS GONE!" Sky hitting her hand on the table, making a loud noise and got everyone at the table looking at her.

"Is everything alright?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Zoey showing concerned.

"Sorry everyone! Just lost my cool, everything is fine." Sky said as she was leaving.

Scarlett, Max and Heather are looking at each other and started to have a big grin on their faces.

**Confessionals**

_***static***_

Scarlett – Dakota did a good job getting Sky off her game.

_***static***_

Max – Dakota is a genius, she is really evil, Sky makes me sick but Scarlett needs to go as well but we have to wait for her to mess up.

_***static***_

Gwen – Heather has a smile on her face, she's up to something, Heather and Dakota must be teaming up. I need to keep an eye on her.

**Confessionals ended**

"I'll convince Dave to join our alliance" Heather whispered.

Scarlett nodded as Heather walked away from the table.

Meanwhile with Dave walking around the camp, depressed and mad at the same time, he can't believe what Sky did to him.

"Sky… why?" He asked himself, showing tears on his face.

Dave was really devastated. He stopped and sat on one of the logs. Heather was walking around finding Dave. After two minutes, Heather got up to him.

"Hey sorry for what happened, you didn't deserve it." Heather said, didn't care for what happened to him.

"Do you really mean it Heather?" Dave asked as he was sobbing.

"Sure, Dakota saw what Sky did, she wanted to help you, same with me and I'll help you get over Sky. All you need to do is join my alliance with Lightning, Max, Scarlett, Dakota and me.

"I'm not sure, Scarlett creeps me out and same with Max." Dave said.

"Don't worry to be honest with you, I don't trust Scarlett much either but I trust you more then Scarlett. When merge comes, we are going to dump her." Heather explaining her plan to Dave.

"Alright, I'll join." Dave said with a frown.

"Good do you want to win right? Then prove it to me in the next challenge. Impress me." Heather said.

"Fine." Dave wiping his tears off and walked back to camp.

**Confessionals **

_***static***_

Dave – I do want to win but Sky is still important to me mad or not, plus its Heather I'm talking to, I don't trust her but I have an alliance now, I feel safe for now.

_***static***_

Heather – Dave can be useful, I'll keep him around but I wasn't kidding though, Scarlett is pretty sneaky, out of the alliance, I want her to go first.

**Confessionals ended**

While Dave walks back to camp with Heather right behind him, comforting him, Dawn was behind the tree spying on Dave and Heather this whole time and listened to everything in that conversation.

"Since when Heather cares?" Dawn asked herself.

**Dawn's confessional**

_***static***_

So Heather in an alliance with Scarlett, Dakota, Max, Lightning and now Dave. I must warn everyone else on the team but I can't let those 6 know I'm on to them, I got to do it behind the scenes.

**Confessional ended**

While the fighters are having issues, the destroyers are going though the same thing. In the guy loser cabin, Duncan, Noah, Shawn and Scott are chatting of what to do next.

"Tyler seems so down about it" Shawn said.

"Yeah and it's annoying!" Noah strongly said. "Let's get rid of him next time we lose!"

"No! Courtney should be the next to go!" Scott said.

"Everyone shut up!" Duncan yelling at everyone else. "Listen, we need to go cheer him up, we need him in our squad, or else everyone will notice and pick us off. Don't tell Tyler we voted her off."

Noah, Scott and Shawn looked at each other and nodded because of what Duncan said to them was true.

"Let's head out fellows." Duncan said. All of the guys walked out of the cabin and went to find Tyler and a voice shouted out.

"Shawn!" The voice said. Shawn turned around and saw it was Jasmine while the guys didn't care and walked away to search for their athletic friend.

"Yeah Jasmine?" Shawn asked.

"Want to have a picnic with Sammy and me?" Jasmine wanting Shawn to be with her.

Shawn looked at Duncan and he gave Shawn a thumps down and Duncan walked away.

"I would love to but I can't. Tyler is really depressed and I want to find him and cheer him up, losing a love interest is hard for everyone you know? Maybe another time Jasmine." Shawn said as he pecks Jasmine's cheek and ran off.

"Hmmm" Jasmine thought.

**Jasmine's confessional**

_***static***_

That's odd, Shawn would never say no to a picnic. Something about him is different.

**Confessional ended**

An alarm went off.

"_Hope everyone had a good night sleep and meet your guy McLean in the middle of the camp to announce the next exciting challenge." Chris _using_ the speakers._

The 28 all stars got around camp to meet up with Chris.

"_Everyone sit at their team's bench, get comfy." Chris telling the teens to sit._

The kids listened to the host and went to their team's bench to sit down so they can listen what Chris is going to say.

"_Good, now everyone is nice and comfy, time to explain the next challenge. You guys are going to do a relay race filled with obstacles you need to pass in order to win this challenge. The producers said some of you guys needed a day to relax. So since there's 28 all stars, 14 on each team, only 7 members from each team will be in the relay race, don't worry you guys can decide on who's playing in the race, the other 7 of each team will sit on the bench and cheer on for their team." Chris said._

"And what if we don't cheer?" Max asked.

"_I knew someone would say that. Oh Chef!" Chris calling Chef._

Chef has a whole bunch of electric collars in box he is carrying.

"_If you don't cheer, I will shock you and your team mates on the bench with electric collars! With my two remotes in my hand right now. The one in blue is for the fearless fighters and the red one for the dream destroyers."_

"Too far Mclean, even for your standards." Gwen with a blank look on her face.

"_I know." Chris winking at Gwen as Gwen rolls her eyes. "I'll explain what obstacles they have to face to get over to where their partner is for the tag. First obstacle is going though hurdles 10 of them by jumping over them. 2__nd__ the two players will wear skates and be using hockey sticks for the ice as they go to the other side with their team colour pucks(FF = blue, DD = red) to get to the other side of the ice to put their pucks though the net with the goalie cardboard in front of the net. 3__rd__ the other players will go though the snapping bars haha! Love that one! 4__th__ the next two players would have to go rock climbing. 5__th__ hopping on a canoe with your team color and going down a water fall. 6__th__ crawling under the trenches with lots of mud on the ground. Finally, the last two players will going underwater and will be find 5 treasure chests for each team and must also find the key under water as well, when you open the right chest there will be a checker flag, grab that flag and past the finish line._

"Sounds really dangerous!" Said Ella.

"_Relax, its perfectly safe! For me." Chris said with a smirk. Everyone giving him the dirtiest look._

"_Now, you guys gather around and talk to your team mates about who's playing and which obstacle and who's cheering from the stands." Chris said._

At the Destroyers bench,

"To make up for my depression guys, I volunteer to be in the race and I'll do the 2nd event." Said Tyler. Duncan smiled and pats him on the shoulders. "Glad you're feeling better bro." Duncan said to Tyler.

"Oh look bromance alert!" Noah said with a smirk.

"Hey, at least I didn't kiss a guy jackass." Duncan said, Teasing Noah.

"Shut the fuck up dude!" Noah said, got mad at Duncan for reminding him what happened in season 1.

"Dips on crawling under the trenches!" Brick said, showing his muscles.

"I love going on a canoe so I'll take the canoe down the waterfall." Bridgette wanting to be in the race.

"You are so brave Bridgette!" Said Sammy.

"Thanks, better than being shocked right?" Bridgette asked.

"Duh!" Sammy said as her and Bridgette share a giggle.

"I'm doing the rock climbing since I'm tall and like an adventure." Jasmine said.

"As captain, to make up for the last challenge, I'll jump the hurdles GOT IT? Jo wanting to be clear to everyone.

"Whatever you say General douche bag." Said Duncan.

"Watch your tone or you and I will have a problem." Jo replied to Duncan's insult.

**Duncan's Confessional**

_***static***_

Jo better be careful, she almost got voted out last time. If she messes with me or any of my boys, she'll be the next one going home.

**Confessional ended**

"I don't want to be shocked and ruin my perfect hair so I'll do the snapping bars." Anne Maria said.

"So who's doing the last one then?" Bridgette asked.

"I'll do it." Beardo said, raising his hand up.

"It's simple, whoever fucks up at their obstacle, will be going home. Agreed? Scott asked the destroyers.

"Agreed." Said everyone else.

Meanwhile with the Fighters,

"Hurdles are all mine!" Sky said excitedly.

"My father was a hockey player and taught me how to play so I'll take the 2nd event." Said Dawn.

"To prove that I am a tough competitor and came a long way, I'll take a muddy one." Dave said nervously. Both Sky and Ella gasped and looked at each other of shock.

**Confessionals**

_***static***_

Ella – I am surprise and yet proud of David for trying to overcome his fears of being dirty. I mean Sky and I can't believe it!

_***static**_

Sky – Dave picking the trenches event? Wow, what a brave hottie. (Started blushing) Ugh, Sky relax just focus on the getting Dave's trust back and *sigh* what a man. *Sky fainted*

**Confessionals ended**

"The snapping bars are-" Before Cody could finish his sentence, Max shoves him, pushing him to the ground.

"I'll take the snapping bars, I am the shortest." Max said.

Cody gets up from the ground and gave Max the mean look and walks away.

**Cody's Confessional **

_***static***_

What's his problem? If he messes up in the challenge, I want him to go.

**Confessional ended**

"I guess I have rock climbing experience from season 1 so how hard could it be?" Gwen said.

"I'll do the last event then." Trent volunteered.

"I want to win again, so the only remaining event is the canoe event is mine. I have lots of experience with canoes at summer camps with my idiotic older brother Harold." Scarlett said.

Trent, Cody, Heather and Gwen gave Scarlett a look like they've seen a ghost.

"You're Harold's younger sister?" Gwen asked.

Heather was speechless.

"Now you mention it, Harold did mention he had a younger sister but I forgot the name. You look so similar compare to him." Cody said.

"Wow never knew that." Trent with a confused look.

**Heather's Confessional**

*****_**static***_

Ewww, she reminds me so much of that geek! No wonder they look alike, they are relatives but the only thing she's different is her personality, Harold is not evil. Makes me more nervous but I'm losing to Harold's younger sister!

**Confessional ended**

"_Alright time is up, raise your hand if you're doing the first event." Chris said._

Jo and Sky raise their hands.

"_Jo from the destroyers and Sky from the fighters. Who's playing in the 2__nd__ event?" Chris asked._

Dawn and Tyler raise their hands.

"_Dawn for the fighters and Tyler for the destroyers. How about the 3__rd__?_

Anne Maria and Max raise their hands.

"_Anne Maria for the destroyers and Max for the fighters. 4__th__ event?"_

Jasmine and Gwen raise their hands.

"_The tall adventurer Jasmine for the destroyers and the goth girl Gwen for the fighters." How about the canoe event?"_

Bridgette and Scarlett raise their hands.

"_Genius Ginger Scarlett for the fighters and our surfer chick Bridgette for the destroyers."Who's about that trenches life?"_

Brick raise his hand and Dave slowly raises his hand.

"_This is going to interesting, Private Brick for the destroyers and a heart broken Dave for the fighters. Want to wish him luck Sky" Chris asked with a grin on his face. _

Sky frowns and stares at Dave, caught Dave looking at her and Sky looked away and blushed.

"_Aww, haha and finally, who's doing the final event?"_

Beardo and Trent both raise their hands.

"_Nice duo with beat boxer Beardo and terrific guitar player Trent. Now the watchers for the fighters, Lightning, Topher, Cody, Dakota, Ella, Heather and Zoey and for the destroyers, Courtney, Samey, Scott, Noah, Duncan, Shawn and Cameron. You all get electric collars! Oh chef! If you be so kind." Chris said with an evil grin. _

Chef putting on the collars on all the watchers.

"_The players who are part of the race, get to your stations." Chris said._

Everyone gets in position for their events. Jo and Sky are at the starting line.

"Good luck!" Sky showing a smile to Jo.

"Whatever freaky Dave lover." Jo said, not giving a crap.

"_Are you maggots ready? On your mark, get set… go!" Chris excitedly said, shooting a flare in the sky with his flare gun._

The two started to run, the watchers are cheering on for their team mates except for Dakota.

"Yay… for Sky." Dakota sarcastically said.

Meanwhile in the race, both Sky and Jo hopped over 6 hurdles.

"You're going down!" Jo giving some fighting words as they both jumped over the 7th hurdle.

Both passed the 8th hurdle.

"Don't get so confident, over confidence can kill you where I'm from." Sky said. Jumping over the 9th hurdle with Jo beside her. "Like this." Sky says as she jumped over the last hurdle and Jo ends up falling over on the last hurdle.

The fighters cheered expect for Dakota. _"With Jo missing the last hurdle, Sky takes the lead for the fighters, running to Dawn for the tag." Chris explaining the action._

Jo couldn't believe and growled at Sky and started running to Tyler for the tag.

"Let's go Sky!" Dawn cheering her on.

"Here, skate your way to victory!" As Sky made the tag to Dawn and she started skating with her hockey stick and puck to the net.

"Hurry up, we are already behind!" Jo said, tagging Tyler quickly. Tyler started skating and is behind Dawn.

"Here we go!" Dawn makes the 1st shot to the net but ends up hitting the post. Making her skate around the ice to get a better shot.

Tyler however, takes the shot, the puck passes though the goalie and gets the goal.

"Sweet!" as he said as he tries to take the skates off so he could run to Anne Maria for the tag.

Destroyers are cheering for Tyler as he makes the shot the first try.

"Way to go Tyler!" Courtney cheering for her team mate.

"Yeah buddy!" Duncan as he fist bumps Shawn, Scott and Noah.

"_Tyler is almost done his event, he needs to get his skates off while Dawn is attempting her 2__nd__ shot." Chris said._

Dawn is sizing up for her 2nd shot and got the goal. Trying to get her skates off same with Tyler.

"You can do it hot stuff!" Cody said as he covers his mouth for realizing what he shouted out loud to Dawn.

"What did you say?" Dawn as she got distracted and blushed for what Cody said.

Tyler finished taking off his skates and started running, taking the lead for his team.

"Hurry up, Tyler is getting away!" Heather reminding Dawn.

"Oh right!" Dawn taking off her skates and started running to Max.

**Dawn's Confessional**

_***static***_

I was surprise that Cody said that! His aura is extremely nice! *blushes*

**Confessional ended**

"_Tyler is in the lead with Dawn not that far behind him." Chris said._

Tyler arrived where Anne Maria is and tagged her, she started to climb on the snapping bars.

"Would you speed it up? We are losing, foolish human." Max wanting to be tagged.

"I'm sorry, here." Dawn said as she tagged Max and quickly climbed.

"Almost there!" Said Anne Maria.

"Oh no you're not!" Max said, shoving Anne Maria, making her fall into the water where the snapping turtles appeared.

"I'll get you, you little prick." Said Anne Maria. Few seconds later, the turtles started attacking Anne Maria. "Ouch ouch ouch ouch!"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Cameron said to the host.

"Nothing in the rules said they can sabotage the other player, and reminds none of you guys are cheering so for a quick punishment." Chris said, pressing the button of both remotes, shocking the watchers.

They started cheering for their team mates.

"_Much better." Chris happily said._

Max finished the snapping bars and tagged Gwen as she started rock climbing.

"Get a move on Anne Maria." Jasmine moving up and down as she's waiting for the tag.

"Keep your panties on! Here you go!" Anne Maria tagged Jasmine, started to rock climb. "AND YOU!" she pointed at Max. "You're good as dead, COME HERE!" Anne Maria started chasing Max.

"HELP!" he screamed as he runs away form Anne Maria.

Meanwhile with the race still going, Gwen was almost at the top but slipped and fell to the bottom.

"Ouch!" Gwen said in pain.

"_That's gotta hurt as Gwen fell from rock climbing which puts Jasmine in the lead." Chris said._

"You got this Gwen!" Zoey cheering her on.

Gwen smiled at Zoey and started climbing again with a confidence look. However, Jasmine made it to the top and sees Bridgette in the distance and tries running to her to get the tag.

"Let's go Jasmine and her rock climbing skills!" Sammy said, clapping for her friend Jasmine.

Jasmine running to her team mate Bridgette as Gwen just made it to the top.

"Come on Gwen! You got this!" Said Topher.

"Yeah freaky goth girl keep sha-running!" Yelled Lightning.

Jasmine got to Bridgette and tagged her as Bridgette started carrying her canoe to the water. With Gwen right behind them as she tagged Scarlett as well, Scarlett started carrying her canoe to the water. Both of them reached the water with their canoes as the stream carrying the canoes to the waterfall. Scarlett and Bridgette eyes widened as they saw the waterfall.

"Holy shit! Why am I back here?" Bridgette asked Scarlett.

"I'm asking the same thing but we can both agree that Total Drama is the worse. "Scarlett nervously replied to Bridgette's question.

"Agreed." Said Bridgette. They were at the edge of the waterfall and started going down the waterfall. They were both screaming as they going down the fall. When they reached the bottom of the fall, Bridgette got stuck with the rocks in front of her, Scarlett was moving along and sees Dave on land.

"Stupid rocks." Bridgette said, trying to get the canoe moving in another direction.

Bridgette was set free and was behind Scarlett, Scarlett went to shore and got off her canoe to runs to Dave.

"Oh no you don't!" Bridgette said when she got off her canoe trying to reach where Brick is.

"Hurry David!" Scarlett said, tagging Dave.

"You got to Scar!" Dave said as he ran off to the trenches. Scarlett blushed a little for Dave calling her Scar.

**Scarlett's Confessional**

***static***

Whoa, Dave calling me Scar, I loved that name and it was a nickname that my mom gave me. Too bad she passed away with cancer. The same day I was eliminated from last season, she died. I needed that money to give to her *started crying*

**Confessional ended**

"We don't have much time Bridgette!" Brick said to Bridgette.

"Sorry about that, get going Brick!" Bridgette replied with a tag to Brick.

Both Brick and Dave reached to their destination and started crawling under the trenches. Dave immediately started to freak out being covered in mud.

"Oh my, Oh my not the mud!" Screamed Dave.

"Come on Dave you can do it!" Sky said with her hands together.

"Shut up Sky! He doesn't need your support." Dakota giving Sky a mean look.

"Actually Dakota, he will need everyone's support Dakota." Scarlett patting Sky's shoulder.

"Whatever." Dakota not caring what Scarlett said.

"Thanks I guess." Sky rubbing her left arm with her right hand.

**Scarlett's Confessional**

_***static***_

Maybe it's not too late to be good like I went way out of control when I try to take over the island. The only reason I went crazy because I knew my mother is dying, that's why I wanted the million right away. Dakota can be extremely rude but she and Heather are my biggest competition so far. I can't get carried away, I got to get rid of Dakota soon really soon that is.

**Confessional ended**

With Dave freaking out, doesn't know what to do and when he heard everyone cheering, he had a smile on his face.

"Dave you can't give up even if you don't like being dirty, you're here to win, not to complain." Dave cooling himself off. When Dave gave himself a confident boost, he started to crawl really fast, so fast he manages to finish crawling under the trenches before Brick.

He quickly looked at everyone else on the fighters who help him get his confidence back. "Thank you, you guys are the best!" Dave quickly gave the thumps up to his team mates and quickly ran off to tag Trent for the final event.

"_Incredible! Dave somehow manages to be the first out of the trenches and with the help of his team mates!" Chris said._

"I'm so proud of you David!" Ella cheering on for Dave.

"Hey private unibrow, hurry up!" Jo telling Brick to move faster.

Brick heard Jo so he quickly got out from under the trenches and ran the fastest he could to catch up. Dave already tagged Trent.

"Good luck!" Said Dave to Trent.

"Thanks bro!" Trent and Dave giving each other a fish bump as Trent jumped into the water.

Brick went to Beardo to tag him and then Beardo went ahead and jumped into the water.

Both Trent and Beardo searching for the key under water. Beardo was the first to spot the key and now he's looking for one of the five chests, one of them will open inside that chest will have a checker flag, he must get off shore and run to finish line.

Beardo found chest #4 and puts in the key but won't budge, while Trent still can't the key. Beardo found chest #2 but won't open as well. He went out of breathe so he went up to surface to catch his breathing. Meanwhile Trent has finally found the key and quickly found chest #1 and the chest opens and he grabbed the checker flag and went up to the surface.

"Yes! I got it!" Trent showing the checker flag and the Fighters started cheering.

Trent got out of the water and started to running to the finish line, Meanwhile, Beardo finally got the checker flag from chest #4 and trying to get out of the water. But it was too late. Trent reached the finish line with the checker flag.

"_Trent made the finishing line with the checker flag, THE FEARLESS FIGHTERS WIN! Destroyers, have to see you guys at the elimination ceremony and vote out a player." Chris said._

"Great going Trent!" Gwen said as she hugs him.

"Haha thanks!" Trent said while blushing.

At the elimination ceremony,

"_Welcome back to the elimination ceremony Destroyers, second time in a row, you guys need to start winning instead of losing. Campers, head to the confessionals to vote for a player you would like to be eliminated, get voting." Chris said to the destroyers._

*The Destroyers voted*

_Now, if I call your name, you'll get a marshmallow and if you leave, you can't come ever back, EVER. Chris said._

"_The following players are safe."_

"_Tyler"_

"_Duncan"_

"_Cameron"_

"_Courtney"_

"_Jasmine"_

"_Shawn"_

"_Samey"_

"_Noah"_

"_Scott"_

"_Jo"_

"_Bridgette"_

"_Anne Maria"_

"_Down to 2 Brick and Beardo, you guys were really slow in that race, one of you guys is going home and the other is staying for another day. The final marshmallow goes to…_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

"_Brick!" Chris giving the final marshmallow to him. "Beardo your time is up, time to the whirlpool of shame."_

Beardo standing at the edge of the diving board.

"_Any final words Beardo?" Chris asked._

Beardo shook his head and waved to his former team mates and dives into the whirlpool.

"_Beat boxer Beardo is gone, God glad that freak is gone. Only 27 All Stars remain, who will fall into the whirlpool next? Will it be one of the Fearless Fighters or one of the Dream Destroyers? We will have your answers next time on TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS 2 PAHKITEW STYLE!_

Teams:

Fearless Fighters:

Lightning, Trent, Dawn, Dakota, Dave, Sky, Topher, Ella, Heather, Scarlett, Cody, Zoey, Gwen and Max. 14 members

Dream Destroyers:

Jo, Tyler, Jasmine, Scott, Noah, Courtney, Duncan, Samey, Shawn, Bridgette, Cameron, Brick and Anne Maria. 13 members

Elimination order:

30th place: Mike (Fearless Fighters, Non-merge)

29th place: Lindsay (Dream Destroyers, Non-merge)

28th place: Beardo (Dream Destroyers, Non-merge)

Done with Episode 4! Comment in the reviews if you enjoyed and what can I improve on, PM me if you have any rivalries, couples, ideas and CHALLENGES PLEASE, I would love to hear your ideas! Well this is it for me,

Stay Classy Readers. Peace! RicardoEncina17 out!


	7. Episode 5: You guys have bug spray?

Disclaimer: I don't own Total drama and its characters, sadly. It belongs to Tom McGuillis and Fresh TV.

A/N: Read the announcement I made at the end of this chapter.

*Camera starts rolling*

"_Preciously on Total Drama, Dave joined Heather's alliance thinking Heather would help him get over Sky, cold Heather just cold, finding out Scarlett is Harold's younger sister, I wasn't expecting that. Jasmine can't figure out why Shawn is avoiding her. 7 All Stars from each team face each other in a relay race filled with obstacles, created by yours truly. While the others had to sit down and watch, Trent won it for the Fighters which means sending the Destroyers to elimination and they all decide that afro beat boxer Beardo was the one to be sent home. What will this episode have in store? Find out, right now on TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS 2 PAHKITEW STYLE!"_

*Plays theme song*

Some of the Fighters are enjoying and some of them went out walking around the woods.

"I never want to leave this place, it's so awesome!" Dave excitedly said.

"Silence! Trying to have a quiet morning here!" Max yelled at Dave.

"Yeah, shut the fuck up!" Dakota agreeing with Max.

"Hey Dakota, would you calm down? He's with us you know?" Heather reminding Dakota.

"And besides, we don't want you getting so much hate this early in the game." Scarlett backing up Heather.

"I don't care, I can handle myself, and what's with you backing up Sky last challenge?" Dakota asked.

"I don't want you getting so much hate, besides we were cheering for Dave, we did win after all remember? Scarlett said to Dakota.

"Fine but next time you're with Sky, you're going down." Dakota letting Scarlett know.

"Relax girls, we supposed to be an alliance, we need to stick together." Heather said.

"Heather's sha-right guys, we're a team and Dakota be careful, if you continue to act like this, you'll be going sha-bye bye and you don't want that." Lightning to Dakota.

"Dakota can act whatever she wants, this is an evil alliance." Max backing up Dakota. Dakota smiled at Max for defending her.

"If you guys are going to continue fighting then I'm going for a walk." Dave said, getting up his seat and walking away.

"I'll join you David." Scarlett also getting up from her seat and started running to catch up to Dave. While Dakota, Max and Lightning arguing to each other, Heather looked at both Scarlett and Dave as they left the room for a walk.

**Heather's Confessional**

_***static***_

What's this? Dave and Scarlett? Something seems fishy about those two and I'm going to find out what.

**Confessional ended**

With Dave walking alone until Scarlett caught up to him.

"Hey, mind if I walk with you?" Scarlett asked Dave. Dave got freaked out.

"DON'T KILL ME!" He screamed out.

"Relax David, I'm not going to kill you, I've changed my ways, honest!" Scarlett said.

"I don't believe you." Dave replied.

Scarlett let out a sigh. "Look, if I tell you this, please don't tell. Promise?" she asked.

"Fine, promise." Dave said curiously.

"Well the reason why I went nuts last season is because my mother had cancer and that day I went insane, I knew my mother was dying, I could feel it in my heart so I went insane and threaten Chris for the million right away. All I care for is my mother, she's the only one that understood me not my stupid older brother Harold nor my father." Scarlett taking off her glasses, showing tears in her eyes.

Dave felt bad for Scarlett knowing the real reason why Scarlett went insane that day. "Oh my gosh…. Scarlett I'm so sorry." Dave said softly, giving her a hug. "I'm here for you."

Dawn was just walking along and saw Dave and Scarlett hugging. She gasped at the sight of both of them hugging and decided to run off before she gets discovered.

**Dawn's confessional**

*static*

Dave and Scarlett hugging, that might be a problem, I got to warn Sky about this.

**Confessional ended**

While with Dave and Scarlett still hugging, Scarlett started to smile, not a fake one but an actually smile, they both broke apart the hug, she wiped off her tears and put her glasses back on.

"Thanks a lot Dave, it means a lot to me." Scarlett said.

Meanwhile with Sky in the forest alone, thinking about Dave.

"Dave please believe me, it was Dakota who threw the dodge ball at you, ugh. That weasel!" Sky talking to herself. After a few minutes later, Zoey found Sky by herself.

"Oh, hey Sky! What's up?" Zoey asked.

"Hi Zoey I'm not feeling so well." Sky said with a frown.

"What's the problem?" Zoey said.

"To be truthful, I really miss Dave and regret so much for what happen last season." Sky started to cry.

"I saw that! I'm sorry for what happened to you two, I admit, both of you guys messed up but you need to talk it over with him."

"I'm trying but he keeps ignoring me." Sky still sobbing.

"I bet he still has feelings for you and keep trying, if you don't put an effort for him, you're going to lose him." Zoey smiled.

Sky wiping her tears off with her hand. "You're totally right! Thanks Zoey." Sky giving a hug to Zoey.

Ella shows up with a picnic basket.

"Oh hello my lovelies!" Ella waving at Zoey and Sky.

"Hi Ella!" Sky said with a big grin on her face.

"Is there a reason why you are so happy? The smile on your face explains how excited you are for something." Ella asked Sky.

"Yes, Zoey giving me the confidence boost I need to talk to Dave and hopefully getting his trust and love back!" Sky said excitedly.

"Thanks for looking after Sky, Zoey, that's really kind of you." Ella said to Zoey.

"No problem, I like helping out people." Zoey giving a smile Ella.

"GUYS! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!" a voice screamed out. It was Dawn who was still running from Dave and Scarlett earlier.

"What happen my best friend?" Ella asked Dawn.

Dawn was still catching her breathe from the running. "First things first, yesterday, Heather in an alliance with Dakota, Max, Lightning and Scarlett and I saw Heather comforting Dave after Dakota hit him, he's in the alliance with them. Today, I saw Scarlett hugging Dave."

All of the other girls were shocked from Dawn said, especially Sky. Sky was on the verge of crying was more but kept her cool.

"Dave? With Scarlett? And keeping secrets from me?" Sky sadly said.

"That's horrible! We should do something about it!" Ella suggested.

"If we lose, we vote one member of them at a time one by one." Zoey said.

"Not Dave though." Sky still depressed.

"Of course not, he's being used by everyone in the alliance. We'll save him Sky." Zoey comforting Sky.

"Thanks guys! You're the best!" Sky said, as the four of the girls got in a group hug.

**Confessionals**

_***static***_

Sky – No one takes my man and gets away with it. So Heather, Dakota, Scarlett, Max and Lightning plus Dave bribed by Heather. Right now I care about Dave more than the money, I'll do anything to get his friendship back, hopefully his heart too.

_***static***_

Zoey – Poor Sky, I know how she feels about Dave, I miss my Mike but I'm winning for him and I.

_***static***_

Ella – Poor David, no one should use him like that. I hope Sky is okay.

_***static***_

Dawn – If they spill to anyone else, I wouldn't mind. In Tdrofi, I didn't try plus Scott framed me for stealing. This season, I'm going to try.

**Confessionals ended**

"Hey Zoey and Dawn, could I talk to Ella alone please?" Sky asked the two girls.

"Sure!" Both said Dawn and Zoey as they walked off together.

"Ella…. Do you have a special interest in a guy at camp?" Sky asked Ella.

Ella felt her hearted started pumping fast with that question Sky asked her. "Well yes Sky, I have a certain crush on someone and it's not Dave!" Ella doesn't want Sky to get heart broken.

"Oh whew! I thought for a second there you liked Dave still but don't worry I'll get him back but please, tell who you like and I'll talk to him for you if you like." Sky with a smile.

"Would you do that for me?" Ella asked.

"Yes of course and I like…Topher." Ella whispered nervously.

"Awesome! Topher and I are great friends! We go to the same high school together!" Sky said.

"Really?" Ella asked curiously.

"Yeah, but he didn't have many friends because he cares about being a game show host, that's his dream and I, I guess you took say I was popular, being a gymnast, a lot of guys had a crush on me but I have eyes set on Dave." Sky said. "Plus Topher getting eliminated cause of Chris was just plain wrong."

"I agree, poor Topher." Ella replied to Topher's story.

Meanwhile with the Destroyers in the girls loser cabin Jo, Courtney and Anne Maria are chatting.

"I don't know if you girls noticed but the guys are close." Courtney said.

"What do you mean?" Jo asked.

"Like, they always talk together, they walk together and they never leave each other." Explained Courtney.

"Maybe they'll all gay." Anne Maria said while spraying herself.

"Yeah Duncan's gay? Yeah, right but I sense an alliance between those boys." Courtney said.

"Now you mentioned it, they always chilling with each other." Anne Maria said.

"So let's make a girls' alliance!" Jo suggested.

"I like that Jo!" Courtney said.

"But shouldn't we ask the other girls on our squad?" Anne Maria asked.

"Nawww, their too good, besides, better than a bigger group because they won't what hit them." Jo said.

"I'll go snooping around and see what I could find." Courtney said, walking out of the girls' cabin. Courtney froze and quickly ran to hide as she saw Duncan and Scott talking to each other.

"How is Tyler doing ok?" Scott asked Duncan.

"I don't think so, he was crying a lot last night and I feel bad about voting for Lindsay." Duncan replied.

"We can't tell or he'll kill us, all we could do is comfort him besides we're a team." Scott said.

Courtney smirked as she got a way to split the alliance apart and quickly she walks away with enough info to take them down.

**Courtney's Confessional**

_***static***_

Thanks for the info boys, now I have ways to split those boys up. *sigh* sometimes its fun to start drama, with Duncan and Scott out of the picture, I have a shot at winning the million this season. Look out world, here comes Courtney!

**Confessional ended**

A horn went off and every All Star covered their ears from the horn.

"_Morning my favourite people in the world, everyone meet me at the campfire where we meet for elimination ceremonies to explain the next painful challenge and I mean EVERYONE!" Chris said as he turned off the speakers._

Everyone got to the campfire and gets together with their teams.

"_Welcome my friends, today's challenge is-" Chef interrupting Chris and whispers in Chris's ear._

"_Aw, really?" Chris asked Chef and he simply nodded. "Fine, ok campers, today's challenge is simple, all you have to do is spend one night in the woods, first team is reach to the campfire in the morning wins, but I'm reminding you guys though, you need your whole team to make it back, if you're missing a player then you have to go back and find that team mate, got it? Chris asked the teens._

"Wait, I thought you said this challenge was going to be painful." Said a confused Cameron.

"_Well I was going to explain that, the producers said you guys deserve a break." Chris said._

Everyone cheered for an easy challenge by the producers. Chris using his horn to signal the teams that the challenge has started.

"_Well off you go teams." Chris said._

"Aren't you going to give us maps?" Cody asked.

"_Nope, this is a challenge you know. NOW GET GOING!" Chris said, using his horn again to get the kids moving. The kids ran off, some of screaming because of the horn being so loud._

"Stop using that horn! We're going already!" Noah yelled.

"Yeah, what if the zombies were on this island?" Shawn said with fear.

_Chris let out a relaxed sigh. "I love these guys. Hahaha."_

The all stars kept running to find a great camping spot for their teams. Some of the Fearless Fighters found a great spot

"Over here guys!" Dave, Scarlett, Heather, Trent and Zoey yelled out to their other team mates.

The other members of the fighters joined up with the others. The Destroyers groaned with the fact the Fighters found an amazing spot and have to find another camping spot to sleep.

"That's not fair!" Jo screamed out.

"Sucks to be you guys!" Heather said to the other team.

As the Destroyers ran off to find another spot for themselves, the fighters started to get comfortable.

"Alright guys since we are getting ourselves comfortable here, we need to set up camp for the night and gather some food. So who's doing what?" Heather asked her team.

"I'll find some fish by the lake, my dad took me fishing so I have some experience of fishing." Dave as he walked off.

"I think I'll join him to keep him out of trouble" Sky said as she got up and started following Dave to where he's heading.

"And to make out with him." Topher said as he laughed.

Sky blushed and couldn't help but share a small giggle.

"I'll get you back for this Topher!" Sky said as she finally was out of their sight.

"I guess I could find some berries." Cody said. "Anyone want to join me?" He asked.

"I will!" Dawn said. As she and Cody walk off to find some berries.

"Will anyone mind helping me setting up the tents?" Heather asked the remaining of her team.

"Well since we have 3 tents, Me, Heather and Lightning will set up the 1st, Ella and Topher with the 2nd one and Zoey, Dakota and Max set up the last one. Agreed?" Scarlett asking if they agree with her.

Heather, Lightning, Ella, Topher, Zoey, Max and Dakota nodding for agreement.

"For the rest of you, Trent and Gwen, you guys get some rest if you want, we'll call you if we need help with anything." Scarlett said to both Trent and Gwen.

"Okay, thanks, we deserve the rest." Gwen said.

"Yeah, with the challenges Chris keeps giving us, I'm just tired." Trent said.

"Why do they deserve breaks Scarlett? I deserve some rest!" Dakota getting in Scarlett's Face.

"Trent won us a last challenge and helped Lightning with the dodge ball challenge and Gwen helped us with the balloon throwing challenge. What have you done!? Throwing a dodge ball at our team mate? Not helping." Scarlett with a pissed off face.

Dakota backed up and was going to charge at her then Heather and Zoey restrain her from attacking her.

"Dakota calm down!" Zoey said.

"Yeah, you need to lose that temper of yours!" Heather with Zoey on this one. "Come on Zoey, let's get Dakota started with her tent." Heather said to Zoey.

"Good idea." Zoey said as her and Heather carried Dakota to help her putting up the tent.

**Confessionals **

_***static***_

Heather – it seems like Scarlett handled that pretty well surprisingly but I don't trust her or Dakota nor Dave cause he's Scarlett and they might be bonding. EW!

_***static***_

Scarlett – Dakota needs to control herself or she will be the next one to go.

**Confessionals ended**

Meanwhile with Cody and Dawn, the both of them collecting some berries and having a nice chat.

"Cody, have you noticed the team is splitting apart with Dakota and Sky?

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that happened, and also I can't stand-"

"Max." Dawn finishing Cody's sentence.

"How do you know that?" Cody asked.

"I can read people's aura like an open book." Dawn replied.

"That's pretty cool! I'm finally happy away from-"

"Sierra that is a super fan and addicted to you." Dawn smiled.

"Right again and stop that haha. I'm kidding, at least you're not like Sierra." Cody nervously laughed. Dawn couldn't help but giggle with him.

"Listen Cody, I think you're an awesome guy but first, I'm about to tell you something, you swear you won't tell right? Dawn asked Cody.

Cody blushed. "Thanks for thinking I'm an awesome guy Dawn and I swear on my grave I won't tell anyone.

Dawn smiled and believed Cody as she digs her right hand into her right sweater pocket and showed Cody what she had.

"WHOA! You have one?" Cody couldn't believe his eyes as Dawn is holding one of the idols (A/N: it's a hidden immunity idol, all of the idols are hidden immunity. (So far, 1/5 idols have been found in this story.)

"Yeah, I can't believe I found one!" Dawn said excitedly.

"Where and when do you find the idol?" He asked.

"I found it in the balloon challenge and it was in one of the bushes." Dawn explained how she found the idol.

"That's really nice of you to trust me." Cody said with a stupid grin on his face.

"I believe you because…" Dawn was shy to say the rest but she got her courage back and started to finish the sentence "…. I-" When Dawn was about to finish her sentence, an angry bear came out of no where and roared at Cody and Dawn and started running towards him.

"We should get out of here!" Cody screamed as both of them start running from the grizzly bear.

Meanwhile with Dave, he already managed to get 8 fishes while Sky hiding behind the tree and stalking Dave.

"Ugh… so close..." Dave said to himself while failing to catch the 9th fish.

Sky's mind is all over the place, still deciding that if she should talk to Dave or not.

**Sky's Confessional**

_***static***_

I don't know what to do, part of me wants me to talk to Dave and the other part wants me to leave him alone. My love for him is insane! Probably more insane than Sierra for Cody… whoa I can't believe I said that.

**Confessionals ended**

"Oh fuck it…" Sky said to herself as she walked over to Dave.

"Hi!" Sky screamed out. Dave got scared from the hello Sky gave him and made him fell into the water.

"Oh my god Dave, are you okay?" Sky asked.

"Oh man, my clothes are wet and its okay." Dave said.

Sky offered her hand to Dave to help him up and he accepts her hand and pulled him up on his feet.

"Thanks for the hand Sky." Dave said.

"No problem and how many fishes you have?" Sky asked.

"Like 11 but I think there's enough for all of us." Dave said with a smile.

Sky couldn't help but blush and gave him a smile back "Dave there's something I want to tell you and you need to listen please." Sky with sadly in her voice.

Dave at first was going to walk away but he thought about it, he still likes her, but afraid to face her after everything so he released a sigh and look at her eyes.

"What do you want to tell me Sky?" Dave asked with a weak smile.

Sky started to cry. "DAVE I'M SO SORRY FOR WHAT I DID TO YOU, I SHOULD'VE TOLD YOU FROM THE START THAT I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, WHEN THE SEASON FINISHED, I BROKE UP WITH KEITH BECAUSE THE ONE I'M LOOKING FOR IS YOU DAVE, THAT'S WHY I CAME BACK HERE, FOR YOU DAVE!" Sky fell to her knees, couldn't stop crying.

Dave was stunned for what Sky just said. So he went to his knees and tried to comfort by giving her a big hug. "Sky, I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I've listened to you for what you're trying to say but I didn't want to hear the buts and sorry for trying to kill you last season, I don't know what happened with me, when the season was over, I have matured over time so you shouldn't cry Sky." Dave still hugging her. When they broke up the hug, Dave wiped the tears off Sky's face and got himself up and grabbed Sky's hand to lift her up. Sky has never been so happy in her life and shows Dave her biggest smile.

"So want to be with me and start fresh? Sky asked with a blush.

Dave was going to answer Sky's question but came Dawn and Cody still getting chased by a bear and Sky and Dave started running from the bear.

Meanwhile with the Destroyers, They got comfy and started eating cans full of beans that Shawn that had in his vest.

"I'm impressed Shawn, how did you get theses? Asked Cameron.

"I stole it from Chef's kitchen, can't believe he had a stack of them, I only managed to grab enough for the group for the night." Shawn said.

Jasmine and Sammy spit out the beans from their mouths because they couldn't believe Shawn did that.

"WHAT? SHAWN!" Jasmine screamed.

"What?" Shawn asked her girlfriend.

"First, you don't want to join me on a picnic then you steal things from other people! HOW COULD YOU?" Jasmine said, started crying and ran away from the group. The destroyers except the members of the guys' alliance gave Shawn a death stare.

Shawn gulped as he knew he made another mistake.

**Shawn's Confessional**

_***static***_

I made another big mistake. I swear, I'm an idiot sometimes.

**Confessional ended**

"Alright, all the tents are set up, it's getting dark we should get some sleep." Brick said to the team.

"Brick is right, we should be going to bed because someone doesn't like the dark." Jo said as she winked to Brick. "Shawn make sure to find your girlfriend and bring her back here, we need everyone to wake up really early so we get to camp first before the fighters do.

"Will do!" Shawn said, running to find her girlfriend.

As everyone started going to bed except Duncan as he followed Shawn.

**Duncan's Confessional**

_***static***_

I want to see if Shawn will spill his beans to Jasmine about our alliance. If he does, he's out and possible out of the game.

**Confessional ended**

Shawn caught up to Jasmine and Duncan spying on the two.

"Shawn why? Tell me right now or we are breaking up!" Jasmine said to her boyfriend.

Shawn sighed and knew he had to tell her.

"Ok, Jasmine, the reason why is…. I'm in an alliance." Shawn nervously said.

"I wanted to join... why leave me out?" Jasmine asked.

"It is a guy's only alliance and look I'm sorry, I'm nervous about getting caught, if I do get caught, they'll vote me out! Trust me Jasmine, I wanted to bring you as well but they wouldn't allow it." Shawn said.

"Who's in it with you?" Jasmine asking more questions.

"Me, Duncan, Scott, Tyler and Noah." Shawn explaining each member of the alliance. " I'm like trapped by being in this alliance without telling you." Shawn said with a frown.

Jasmine felt bad for him in this situation, she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to leave me." Jasmine said.

"I would never leave you babe!" Shawn said. "It's getting late and it's too far from the others so let's climb up this tree and get some rest." Shawn getting tired.

"Good idea!" Jasmine said. The couple started to climb up the tree and went to sleep while Duncan witnessed it all and walked away.

As Duncan arriving back at the camp with his team, he decided to lie down and get some sleep and tell his alliance what he saw that night. Courtney had her one eye opened and saw Duncan coming back so she got up and went to cuddle with Duncan like in season 1 without Duncan knowing that Courtney is sleeping beside him.

The next morning, some of the Destroyers started getting up and needed to go back to camp.

"Alright guys we need to get up so we can... OH MY GOD DUNCAN HOW COULD YOU?" Scott started screaming as he saw Courtney and Duncan snuggling together.

Duncan woke up from Scott's screaming and saw Courtney snuggling with him.

"What the hell?" Duncan freaking out.

"Morning sunshine." Courtney with a smirk.

"What the hell Duncan? I thought you hated Courtney." Scott said with his arms crossed.

"I do! I didn't even know I was snuggling with her, she did this on purpose to break us!" Duncan explaining himself.

"Oh, Duncan, I can't believe you Duncan when you told your little group you voted out Lindsay!" Courtney said as she walked away.

**Courtney's Confessional **

_***static***_

Courtney 1, guys 0 *giggles*

**Confessional ended**

"What? You told the guys to vote off my Lindsay? Not cool Duncan." Tyler said madly.

"Aw, come on guys, you should've been with me last night, I saw Shawn told Jasmine about our alliance." Duncan explaining what happened last night.

Everyone on the Destroyers crossed their arms and looking pretty mad at Duncan, not believing a word he said.

"Yeah, I don't believe you, Shawn would never do that, he's my best friend and he would never lie to me. Unlike you Duncan, you're a criminal, who causes trouble and will do anything to get the money." Noah defending his gaming buddy Shawn.

"Thanks Noah!" Shawn thanking Noah.

"Guys we are wasting time here, we got to head back to camp before the fighters do!" Bridgette said.

"Roger that team mate, team, let's head back on the double." Brick leading his team. The destroyers are running back to camp before the other team does but while the destroyers are still running, they hear a crown cheering.

"Oh no… don't tell me that's the fighters." Anne Maria is afraid that Fighters already made it back to camp. When they made it back to camp, Anne Maria was right, they see the fighters cheering.

"NOO!" Jo screamed.

"_The Fighters win again! The Lame destroyers will have to meet me at the elimination ceremony for the third time in a row." Chris said._

The entire team gave Duncan the death stare.

At the elimination Ceremony,

"_Well well well, nice to see some familiar faces again, I don't know what to say, you guys are falling apart, if you don't get you act together Destroyers, the Fighters will just keep winning. You know the drill guys, get voting." Chris said._

_*_The Destroyers voted*

"_Wow, when I went to go take a look at those votes, there's a lot of hate on this team, but one of you guys are going home by taking a dive into the whirlpool of shame. If I call your name, you'll get a marshmallow and still be in the game if not, you'll be taking the whirlpool of shame and get the heck outta here! The following players are safe…_

_Sammy…_

_Noah…_

_Brick…_

_Cameron…_

_Anne Maria…_

_Jo…_

_Bridgette…_

_Tyler…_

_Jasmine…_

_Scott…_

_Courtney…_

_Shawn and Duncan, you guys are the bottom, one of you will be staying and the other diving into the whirlpool. The last marshmallow goes to…_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_Shawn!" Chris giving Shawn the last marshmallow._

"Whew!" Shawn getting rid of his sweat.

"What?! You guys voted me off? ME?" Duncan said in shock.

"_I'm not going to lie, I'm pretty shocked myself but Duncan, the whirlpool of shame awaits." Chris said to Duncan._

Duncan on the diving board. "Before I go, I hope you guys realize that you got rid of one of you're best players on this team, I'll be back to get you Shawn! You traitor you backstabbing-" Duncan got pushed off of the diving board by Tyler.

"That's for Lindsay jerk!" Tyler yelled.

Duncan fell in the water and was about to go to the bottom of the whirlpool.

"TYLEERRRRRR YOUUU FREAKKIINGGGG-" Duncan was already gone, didn't finish what he was going to say to Tyler.

"_Bad boy Duncan is gone, is that going to help the Destroyers finally get a win? I hope so because it's annoying to see that team over and over again. 26 All Stars remain, who's going home next? I hope it's one of the fighters, but find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS 2 PAHKITEW STYLE!"_

Teams:

Fearless Fighters:

Lightning, Trent, Dawn, Dakota, Dave, Sky, Topher, Ella, Heather, Scarlett, Cody, Zoey, Gwen and Max. 14 members

Dream Destroyers:

Jo, Tyler, Jasmine, Scott, Noah, Courtney, Samey, Shawn, Bridgette, Cameron, Brick and Anne Maria. 12 members

Elimination order:

30th place: Mike (Fearless Fighters, Non-merge)

29th place: Lindsay (Dream Destroyers, Non-merge)

28th place: Beardo (Dream Destroyers, Non-merge)

27th place: Duncan (Dream Destroyers, Non- merge)

Done with Episode 5! To be honest, not my best chapter but next time, I will make more exciting chapters in the future.

For my announcement,

After this chapter, I'm going to take a break, don't freak out guys, I'll won't be writing for a week because I got to prepare for school, going into grade 11 will be insane, but next week I'll be back with a another chapter for you guys, I hope you guys will continue to support me and I want to take this time to thank you guys for 3,700 views for this story so far, I never thought my story was gonna be popular but hey, Total drama is life you know? haha anyways, Comment in the reviews if you enjoyed and what can I improve on, PM me if you have any rivalries, couples, and ideas for challenges, I would love to hear your ideas!

Well this is it for me, see you guys in a week!

Stay classy readers. Peace! RicardoEncina17 out!


	8. Episode 6: Shoulder the load

Disclaimer: I don't own Total drama and its characters, sadly. It belongs to Tom McGuillis and Fresh TV.

A/N: I'm back with another episode for you guys! Sit back, relax and enjoy another chapter of mine! ^^

Chapter 8: Episode 6: Shoulder the load (A/N I don't own the name of this chapter, it's the name of a challenge from Survivor.)

*Camera starts rolling*

"_Preciously on Total Drama, the contestants had to spend a night in the woods, secrets were revealed, mistakes were made and some were framed like Duncan, finding out that Shawn told Jasmine about his alliance with the guys making Duncan not happy at all, and also getting blamed that he told Courtney about his alliance and their secrets… Thanks to Courtney working behind the scenes, boy, she is sooo evil! The Fighters ended up winning once again, sending the Destroyers to the elimination ceremony once again and this time, sending the veteran bad boy Duncan to the whirlpool. Will the Destroyers finally win a challenge? Find on TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS 2 PAHKITEW STYLE!"_

*Plays theme song*

The Fighters enjoying some breakfast for the third time.

"The bacon is awesome! We got to keep up our winning streak so we can live like a royal family!" Cody said with confidence.

"I like the confidence Cody but being overconfident can kill you" Sky replied to Cody.

"Can you shut up and enjoy the food while we still can moron." Dakota said coldly to Sky.

"Come on Dakota, don't be so rude to Sky, she's trying her best to help the team by keeping them confident just not too confident, she wants to win so do we, how about some team spirit?" Dave asked and also defending Sky.

"YEAH, GO TEAM FIGHTERS YAY!" Said everyone but Dakota and Max.

**Confessionals **

_***static***_

Dakota – Lately, Dave and Scarlett has been with Sky, I don't like that one bit, so far I can trust Max, Heather and Lightning. I got to get rid of Scarlett, Dave and Sky but how?

_***static***_

Max – I only trust Dakota, the others, not at all. Well Heather and Lightning are decent people I can trust but nobody else.

**Confessionals ended**

"Come on guys, we are on a roll, we won three in a row and if we work together, we'll win more and more days in the spa hotel." Trent said. "We only lost one member and that's Mike."

Zoey sighed because of Trent reminding her of Mike.

"Oops, sorry about that." Trent apologizing to her.

"It's okay, I never knew how much I miss him." Zoey said with honesty and sadness on her face." Gwen cheering her up.

"Thanks Gwen." Zoey said with a smile but on the inside, it didn't help her.

**Zoey's Confessional**

_***static***_

Wow, I never knew how much I miss Mike.

**Confessional ended**

"I surely hope we keep winning, I don't want to lose my friends." Ella said.

"Don't worry we won't, as long as we win and act like a team." Topher said with a smile.

"It doesn't mean we all have to get along, it's a game and one of us will win besides, when we make the merge, we'll be by ourselves." Heather said.

"Merge isn't coming for a while, so how about you relax?" Topher asked Heather.

"No, like I said, it's a game, some of us will do anything for the money." Heather replied to Topher.

"Whatever." Topher said as he walks away.

"That was impolite Heather, be nicer to Topher next time." Ella said to Heather.

"No wonder Sugar couldn't stand you from last season." Heather said as she walks away. "What a loser." Heather's last words as she leaves the room, ended up giving Ella a frown.

**Confessionals **

_***static***_

Heather – What is snow white talking about? We aren't here to make friends, we are here to win, I swear, if she gets on my nerves, she'll be the next one going home. Only the strong survive, not the sweet and kind ones.

_***static***_

Ella – (Singing) Ohhhhhh Heaattthhheerrrrrr, why yooouuuu havvvveeeee tooooo beeeeeee sooooooo rudeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

**Confessionals ended**

With the Destroyers, some of them are focusing to get back on track by trying to win today's challenge. Jo, Courtney and Anne Maria are in the girl's loser cabin discussing some things.

"I have to admit Courtney, I like for what you did but that was just too cold." Jo said.

"Yeah but I want to win so I'll do anything that takes to win that cool million." Courtney replied with a grin on her face.

"So let's say if we lose again somehow, who are we voting off?" Anne Maria said curiously.

"Easy, Scott, he got stabbed from Duncan, got his guard down and if he doesn't keep up and also if we lose, he goes go, simple as that." Courtney said.

"You're colder than me! I like that!" Jo with a smirk on her face.

"Well, we all want to win right?" Courtney asked the two girls.

Anne Maria and Jo nodded in agreement.

"We got each other until the merge, when merge comes, its everyone for themselves, got it?" Anne Maria letting them know.

"Agreed." Both said Jo and Courtney.

"Now then, let's kick some major butt girls!" Anne Maria screamed.

The three girls cheered for their alliance plans in the future.

**Confessionals **

_***static***_

Anne Maria – I feel safe, even though I saw what Courtney did to Duncan, I should be careful when merge comes into place.

_***static***_

Jo – Courtney is no doubt a threat, when merge comes, I'll eliminate her quickly as possible.

_***static***_

Courtney – Glad I picked these girls up, but I'm not letting down my guard for anything though.

**Confessionals ended**

As the girls left their loser cabins, Scott was ears dropping and heard everything. Scott couldn't believe what he heard.

**Scott's Confessional**

_***static***_

I knew something was fishy about Courtney so Duncan was telling the truth, poor guy, sorry Duncan, I'll get Courtney back for you buddy!

**Confessional ended**

Shawn meeting up with Noah and Tyler.

"Hey guys." Shawn greeting to the others.

"Hey, are we still in the alliance?" Tyler asked.

"I want to be but I'm not sure because of Duncan's little stunt." Noah said. "How about us three stick together but leave Scott out?" he asked to Tyler and Shawn.

"Why not Scott?" Shawn asked back to Noah.

"Scott doesn't seem trustworthy to me, he and Duncan were like best buds and what Duncan pulled, Scott could pull something even worse and I'm telling you guys we can't trust him." Noah warning the boys.

"Alright, I'll take your word buddy, the three amigos!" Shawn said.

"Don't push it my zombie friend." Noah said with a smirk.

With the other fighters, Brick and Bridgette surfing the waves while Cameron, Sammy and Jasmine are building the biggest sandcastle ever.

"It's so calm without Chris." Jasmine said.

"It's so calm without my bitchy sister Amy!" Sammy said.

"Enjoy the time you have without her, if you go home, just avoid her and do something else, trust me its better without her bugging you." Jasmine said with a smile.

Cameron putting on the finishing touches on the sandcastle. "And finished! Ladies behold, the biggest sandcastle ever!" Cameron said to the girls.

"You know, for a little guy, you're dang smart!" Sammy said.

"Hehe thanks Sammy!" Cameron thanking Sammy for the nice thing she said to him and also blushing a little.

A horn went off, Cameron, Sammy and Jasmine covered their ears while Brick and Bridgette wiped out as the horn scared them.

"_Hope you all had a decent morning because this challenge will be brutal... for some of you that is, meet me at the docks to explain the next challenge. See you guys there! McLean out!" Chris said using the speakers. "Oh forgot something, bring your bathing suits, you'll need it_

"I hate Chris so much." Bridgette said.

"You and me both." Brick said.

"Make that 5 of us!" Cameron screaming out to Brick and Bridgette.

All of the contestants got into their swimwear and met Chris and Chef in his military gear at the docks.

"_Greetings friends!" Chris said with a smile._

"We are not your friends." Dave said, crossing his arms.

"What he said, get on with it Chris." Noah gave Chris a blank stare.

"_Fine, whatever, you guys are no fun. Today's challenge, as you look behind me, there's 10 balance beams, 5 blue ones (Fearless Fighters) and 5 red ones (Dream Destroyers) with poles on top of the balance beams, each round 5 members from each team will have a pole across their shoulders, to win this challenge, it will take strength and balance. For the first five minutes, you'll be holding 20 lbs of water, for every five minutes, another 20 lbs will be added to your pole by Chef, if you don't have to strength to continue, then you'll fall into the water, it will keep going until there's one person remaining on the balance beam, the first team to win 4 rounds will be safe for elimination, the losers will head back into elimination and vote out a player." Chris said. (A\n: This challenge is from survivor, wanted to try this out, so I don't own the challenges from survivor.)"Now, the first 3 rounds, I will decide which 10 people will have to balance their load, after round 3, you guys can chat among yourselves who's going on to the balance beams, let's begin this challenge shall we? Round 1, for the Fighters, Gwen, Heather, Lightning, Max and Topher, for the Destroyers, Courtney, Bridgette, Scott, Shawn and Cameron, you ten, get on your color beams."_

The selected ten all stars got on their balance beams and in their positions with their 20 lbs of water on the balance beam, waiting for Chris' signal when to start.

"_Are you maggots ready? Set, go!" Chris said as he blew the whistle to start the round._

The ten put their poles across their shoulders and immediately Cameron from the destroyers and Max from the fighters have already fell from their balance beams.

"_Wow that was lame, its 4 to 4 for round 1!" Chris keeping up the action._

**Cameron's Confessional**

_***static***_

I'm not surprised that I was the first one eliminated for this round, strength is not my one of my abilities and even a butterfly is heavy to me. *sigh*

**Confessional ended**

"Come on guys, you can do it!" Sammy cheering on her team.

4 minutes has passed by and when it was almost the 5 minute mark, Gwen fell off her balance beam.

The Destroyers cheered when Gwen fell off her balance beam.

"Gwen!" Trent yelled out.

"_Gwen is eliminated and we just passed the five minute mark, oh Chef, bring the other 20 lbs of water to our lovely seven all stars please?" Chris asked. _

Chef nodded as he brought another 20 pounds of water and put it on the remaining all stars' poles, making it 40 pounds for them to carry.

No one hasn't fallen off yet. After another five minutes, Chef has added another 20 lbs of water, making 60 pounds. Heather and Topher Immediately lost balance and fell off the balance beam.

"_Heather and Topher couldn't handle the weight as their gone, it's 4 to 1 Destroyers, Lightning still hanging on for his team." Chris said to everyone._

"Go Lightning!" said the entire fighters squad.

When the five minutes are almost up, Scott and Courtney fell off their balance beams,

"_Scott and Courtney from the destroyers squad are out, its 2 to 1, Lightning vs Shawn and Bridgette. Chef, can you make that 80 for us?" Chris said as he winked at him._

**Courtney's confessional**

_***static***_

That was surprisingly tough, Chris is really making us win the million this year, douche bag.

**Confessional ended**

Chef added another 20 pounds of water to the remaining three's poles. Bridgette is struggling balancing on the balance beam.

"Shawn, I can't hold on for much longer, try to hold on as much as you can to beat Lightning." Bridgette helping Shawn to get his hopes up. After a few seconds later, Bridgette had fallen into the water.

"_Now it's down to Lightning vs Shawn, in about one minute, these two strong all stars will soon be lifting 100 pounds." Chris said._

"Come on Shawn, you can win this, beat jock strap!" Jo cheering on for Shawn.

"Don't let us down Lightning, beat that zombie creep!" Now Heather cheering for Lightning.

After 10 minutes, they have 120 pounds, their about to have 140 pounds. Shawn and Lightning are still in the game.

"_This is getting exciting, Chef, another 20 pounds for our 2 guests please?" Chris said._

Chef putting 20 pounds around Shawn and Lightning making it 140 pounds, However, Lightning is starting to lose his balance and Shawn is starting to shake.

"I'm not sha-losing to a weirdo like you!" Lightning said.

"I'm not losing to a cocky son of a bitch like you!" Shawn said.

Both are still hanging on for dear life.

"Lightning is going to win and there's nothing you can-whoa!" Lightning fell into the water before he finish talking smack to Shawn. Shawn quickly got rid of his pole when he saw Lightning going into the water and dive into the water as well.

"_Wow! Surprisingly zombie slayer Shawn wins round 1 for the Destroyers by hanging on longer then Lightning!" Chris said, can't believing what he and the other all stars saw._

The Destroyers cheering for their round 1 victory.

"That's my man!" Jasmine said.

"Way to go Shawn!" Sammy said.

"Got to hand it to you, you did well my zombie friend." Noah said, with a small smile and crossing his arms.

"_Now for round 2, Brick, Jasmine, Noah, Samey and Anne Maria for the Destroyers, Scarlett, Dakota, Dawn, Trent, Cody for the Fighters, the ten of you who I just called, get on to your balance beams." Chris said._

The selected ten all stars got on their balance beams and in their positions with their 20 lbs of water on the balance beam, waiting for Chris' signal when to start.

"_3…2…1… get lifting!" Chris blowing the whistle for the second round._

Everyone is holding 20 pounds of water expect Dawn, out of no where she just jumps into the water, not even bothering to do the challenge.

"What the? Why you jump in, do you want us to lose on purpose?" Dakota angrily asked Dawn.

"It's not my challenge, I'm a weakling, if you plan to vote me out, you'll regret it, trust my words." Dawn said to Dakota.

**Dakota's Confessional**

_***static***_

Why would she say that? Does she have an alliance or something? I doubt it but my main focus is to get rid of Sky. She thinks she knows everything. What a bitch.

**Confessional ended**

"Ok whatever, if she's not doing it then I'm not doing it." Dakota said as she throws she pole into the water and she jumps in as well.

"Hey!" Said Scarlett, Trent and Cody.

After 10 minutes, holding 60 pounds of water about to have 80 pounds, eventually, Cody, Trent and Scarlett fell into the water, losing their balances at the balance beams, the Destroyers getting another win with round 2 in their hands.

"_Destroyers win the 2__nd__ round! If they win two more rounds, they'll win the challenge, Fighters, I suggested you guys get going or else, you guys are done, done like dinner." Chris said. "For round three, Dave, Ella, Zoey, Sky, and Topher for the Fighters, and Jo, Tyler, Bridgette, Cameron and Samey for the Destroyers. Get on those balance beams cool kids!"_

The selected ten all stars got on their balance beams and in their positions with their 20 lbs of water on the balance beam, waiting for Chris' signal when to start.

"_3…2…1… Go!" Chris blowing the whistle for the third round._

Again, the second after when Chris blew the whistle, Cameron fell into the water, The Destroyers, face palmed themselves, feeling bad for Cameron.

"_Seriously Cameron?" Chris asked Cam._

"_Leave me alone Chris." Cam said with a frown._

After 5 minutes, Chef just put 20 lbs to the nine all stars, make it 40 lbs but Ella is struggling with her pole.

"I… don't…. I could… hold on…. any… longer…." Ella said, giving all she got but ended up slipping and fell of the balance beam and into the water pretty hard.

The Fighters and especially Topher gasped for Ella falling off her balance beam and quickly got rid of his pole and dive into the water to help Ella. 

"Ella, are you okay!?" Topher asked.

Ella coughed up water from her mouth and started breathing again. "Oh, I'm fine thanks to you my prince." Ella said as she hugged Topher. Topher was blushing so much, when they separate from the hug, they stare into each other's eyes and it was Ella's turn to blush.

"Um…. No problem Ella!" Topher said with a big grin on his face.

**Confessionals **

_***static***_

Topher – she hugged me! Does that mean she likes me? No Topher, relax just take it slow and you'll be fine besides you'll be the best host ever with the girl of your dreams.

_***static***_

Ella – I saw him blushing! Does that mean he likes me? (Starts singing) _No Ella, relax and take it sloooowwwww!_

_***static***_

Chris – if Topher and Ella get together, I would die of puking….. oh no….. *starts puking*

**Confessionals ended**

"Awwww that was so sweet and... woah woah-" Sky fell into the water as she got distracted from the Topher and Ella scene.

After like 30 minutes, Zoey and Dave are still in it for the Fighters and Jo and Tyler for the Destroyers. Bridgette and Sammy have been eliminated during the 30 minutes.

"You can do it Dave!" Sky screamed out.

"Hang in there Zoey!" Gwen's turn to scream out.

"You got this Jo!" Brick yelling to her.

"Just a bit longer Tyler!" Shawn cheering Tyler on.

After another 20 minutes later, the remaining to still there with 200 lbs of water. However, Dave and Jo couldn't handle it so they lose their balances and fell into the water.

"Dave!" Sky yelled out.

"Jo!" Brick's turn to yell out.

"_Dave and Jo are out, leaving Zoey vs Tyler, boy, look at their strengths, but which one will last longer? Zoey or Tyler? This is getting intense…" Chris looking pretty nervous._

Both of the remaining all stars are shaking their legs, meaning its starting to get heavy for them. As one of them fell into the water, everyone was shocked about who fell into the water, it was Zoey, meaning Tyler won round 3 for the Destroyers. The team started to cheer while the other growled.

"Congrats on winning the round Tyler!" Zoey extending her hand to him.

"Thanks, you did great this round as well Zoey!" Tyler shaking her hand.

"_Tyler won, the Destroyers won round 3, if they win the next round, they'll win the whole thing, Fighters I mean it, get in shape you wimps! Since, that was the end of round three, you guys can now decide who's going on the balance beams." Chris said._

The two teams are in a hurdle discussing, with their team mates. After 3 minutes of talking to each other, they got out of the hurdles.

"_Alright All Stars, which 5 of each team is going on the balance beams for round 4?" Chris asked._

From the Fighters, Lightning, Zoey, Trent, Dave, Sky stepped forward and from the Destroyers, Tyler, Shawn, Jo, Brick and Anne Maria stepped up forward.

"_Alright the ten that stepped forward, get on your balance beams." Chris said._

The selected ten all stars got on their balance beams and in their positions with their 20 lbs of water on the balance beam, waiting for Chris' signal when to start.

"_3…2…1… Go!" Chris blowing the whistle for the fourth round._

After 10 minutes, all of them are still on their balance beams.

"_Wow, we are at 60 pounds and no one has dropped out yet, these guys are determined to win this round, Chef, the another 20 lbs please?" Chris asked his buddy chef._

Chef putting on another 20 pounds, making it 80 pounds of water. Trent and Anne Maria fell off their balance beams.

"_4 to 4 with Trent and Anne Maria eliminated." _

**Lightning's confessional**

_***static**_

Lightning swears, I'm at on a team of sha-losers.

**Confessionals ended**

After an hour, there's four all stars remaining, Zoey, Lightning, Tyler and Shawn. During that hour, Dave, Sky, Brick and Jo have been eliminated.

"_Wow, 200 pounds of water and these four are still hanging on! Who will win?" Chris asked. _

Lightning and Tyler fell off their balance beams. Lightning was getting frustrated.

"How? There must be butter on those balance beams or something." Lightning said madly.

"I'm going to win!" Zoey and Shawn both yelled at the same time, but they were both slipping. Zoey and Shawn fell off their balance beams but Zoey hit the water first, making Shawn the winner.

The Destroyers cheered for Shawn winning the challenge for his team.

"_UNBELIEVEABLE! THE DESTORYERS SWEPT AS THEY WON 4 ROUNDS IN A ROW, THE DESTORYERS WON THE CHALLENGE, ABOUT TIME TOO! Destroyers, enjoy the spa hotel, its been awhile for you guys since you been in the spa hotel and as for you Fighters, your winning ways are over, meet you guys at the elimination ceremony and let's see who's going I wonder." Chris said._

The Fighters are sharing glares at each other.

**Confessionals**

_***static***_

Shawn – I don't know how I did it but I won!

_***static***_

Dakota – I can't believe I'm saying this but Dawn should go home first before Sky.

_***static***_

Tyler – Boo yah! Shawn and I destroyed that challenge! Finally we got a win!

_***static***_

Dawn – I sense Dakota wanting me to go home, but most people are going to vote someone else off but whom?

**Confessionals ended**

At the elimination ceremony,

"_Welcome Fearless Fighters, it's been a while since I last seen you guys here like in episode 2, you guys lost Mike last time and now its someone else's turn to dive into the whirlpool of shame, get voting Fighters." Chris said._

*The Fighters voted*

_Now, if I call your name, you'll get a marshmallow to stay in the game and have another chance at the million big ones! If you don't get one, you are eliminated from the game and you can't come back, EVER. Chris said._

"_The following players are safe…_

_Gwen…_

_Sadly Ella…_

_Same with Topher…_

_Dave…_

_Max…_

_Heather…_

_Sky…_

_Cody…_

_And Trent. __The rest of you have votes just letting you guys know." Chris said._

"_Scarlett is safe with one vote…_

_Dawn is safe with one vote…_

_Dakota is safe with one vote as well."_

"_Lightning and Zoey, you guys are in the final two, you guys should've win two rounds but one of you guys are going home cause of it, the final marshmallow goes to…_

_..._

_..._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Lightning! It would've been you going home if Zoey haven't voted for herself, Zoey it's time to go into the whirlpool." Chris said._

Zoey at the diving board getting ready to jump and her team mates are watching her jump off.

"Good bye Zoey, take care!" Sky yelled out and waving at her.

"Good luck with Dave!" Zoey winked at her. Dave and Sky were blushing.

"We'll miss you!" Dawn and Gwen said at the same time.

"Farewell my friend, I'll miss you." Ella said.

"I'll miss you guys too, good luck to all of you! I'm coming Mike!" Zoey screamed out as she dives into the whirlpool.

"_Well the powerhouse Zoey is no more, finally a couple is out, thank god I can't stand teen love, and will the fighters bounce back and win? I hope not, the destroyers are annoying at the elimination ceremony, but hey that's just me. Find out next time on another episode of TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS 2 PAHKITEW STYLE!"_

*The end of the episode*

Votes:

Lightning: Zoey

Dave: Zoey

Trent: Lightning

Topher: Lightning

Cody: Lightning

Max: Zoey

Dawn: Dakota

Dakota: Dawn

Sky: Scarlett

Ella: Lightning

Heather: Zoey

Scarlett: Zoey

Zoey: Zoey

Gwen: Lightning

Teams:

Fearless Fighters:

Lightning, Trent, Dawn, Dakota, Dave, Sky, Topher, Ella, Heather, Scarlett, Cody, Gwen and Max. 13 members

Dream Destroyers:

Jo, Tyler, Jasmine, Scott, Noah, Courtney, Samey, Shawn, Bridgette, Cameron, Brick and Anne Maria. 12 members

Elimination order:

30th place: Mike (Fearless Fighters, Non-merge)

29th place: Lindsay (Dream Destroyers, Non-merge)

28th place: Beardo (Dream Destroyers, Non-merge)

27th place: Duncan (Dream Destroyers, Non-merge)

26th place: Zoey (Fearless Fighters, Non-merge)

Comment in the reviews if you enjoyed and what can I improve on, PM me if you have any rivalries, couples, and ideas for challenges, I would love to hear your ideas!

Well this is it for me, stay classy readers. Peace! RicardoEncina17 out!


	9. Episode 7: Hate that color!

Disclaimer: I don't own Total drama and its characters, sadly. It belongs to Tom McGuillis and Fresh TV.

Chapter 9: Episode 7: Hate that color!

*Camera starts rolling*

"_Last time on Total drama, the All Stars had to need their balance and strengths, as their holding on a pole filled with pounds of water while balancing on the balance beams. Few of them sucked and few of them stepped up in the challenge, like Cameron and Max sucked and Shawn and Tyler stepped up big time! Thanks to Tyler and Shawn, the Destroyers have finally won the challenge, The Fighters sucked in that challenge and I mean really bad, even though Zoey and Lightning tried to get points for their team, they ended in the bottom two but the nice powerhouse girl Zoey was sent home with 6 to 5 votes, leaving 13 members on the Fighters. What challenge will I have in store for our remaining 25 all stars next? Find out on another episode on TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS 2 PAHKITEW STYLE!"_

*Plays theme song*

The Destroyers girls are enjoying the spa hotel's breakfast and the boys are enjoying themselves at the 8 person hot tub.

"Man, I miss this breakfast, it's still amazing as I remembered." Bridgette said in a dreamy voice.

"I'm with you blonde, this staff is for people like me." Anne Maria said, being cocky.

Jo and Courtney rolled their eyes. "Yeah… people like you… right." Said Jo in disbelief.

"Don't get too confident Anne Maria, we need to keep winning challenges so we'll be in the hotel more." Courtney said, not underestimating the opposing team.

Jasmine and Sammy smiled for Courtney's reason to be paranoid. "Relax mate, we destroyed the Fighters last challenge." Jasmine said.

"Plus we are called the Destroyers after all!" Sammy said as she giggled. Bridgette and Jasmine laughed along with Sammy's little joke, Courtney started to laugh a little as well.

"Haha, you're right Sammy, we are here to destroy the rest of the Fighters squad." Courtney said with a small smile. Courtney holds up her glass of orange juice. "Here's a toast to the best team ever! The Dream Destroyers!"

Everyone else hold up their glass of orange juice to join with Courtney. "To the Dream Destroyers!" Everyone said as they went cheers and drank the orange juice together.

**Confessionals **

_***static***_

Courtney – it's good to be with the girls, guys are overrated. I want to have a big girl's only alliance but everyone will find out too quickly, Bridgette and Sammy are too nice, Jasmine will probably tell Shawn sooner or later since they are boyfriend and girlfriend, although, I saw last season, Sammy can be rough if anyone brought up her sister in a topic. Maybe I can use that anger to help us win challenges.

_***static***_

Bridgette – I may be blond but I'm not dumb. Courtney is never this nice anymore, I missed the old Courtney in season one, she changed when Harold messed with the votes to sent Courtney home. I'm here to chill and hang out with friends but some people are not here to be friends, they just want the money.

**Confessionals ended**

While the girls are having their girl talk, the boys are having a blast in the hot tub since it's been awhile since they been in the spa hotel.

"I love the spa hotel! Especially the hot tub!" Tyler said out loud.

"Can you not speak so loud!?" Noah asked with a annoyed look.

"Noah buddy relax, it's been awhile since we been here, Tyler is just happy to be here like the rest of us right guys?" Scott asked the other guys.

"I don't know, you should never led your guard down for anything! There might be zombies on this island as we speak!" Shawn being paranoid and prepare for anything.

Cameron and Brick looked at each other with confusion then turned to Shawn. "Um Shawn? There's no scientific prove for zombies." Cameron said while moving his glasses. "Plus, a zombie outbreak never happened, so what makes you so sure that a zombie apocalypse is going to happen?" Brick asked Shawn.

**Noah's Confessional**

_***static***_

Cameron is wrong just to let you guys know, a zombie apocalypse could actually happen if the mad cow disease gets in humans they call it Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease. Checking out the symptoms: Changes in gait (walking), hallucinations, lack of coordination (for example, stumbling and falling), muscle twitching, myoclonic jerks or seizures and rapidly developing delirium or dementia. Cam isn't the only guy with brains on this team.

**Confessional ended**

"Oh, I'm not sure when it will happen but you have to prepare for the worse, that's why I came to win, to finish the other half of my zombie bunker since I shared my half of the million to Jasmine." Shawn said nervously.

"If you win and if there is a zombie outbreak, can I join you in the zombie bunker?" Noah asked just to see Shawn's answer.

"Of course Noah!" Shawn said, giving him the thumps up. Noah gave back the thumps as he gave it to Shawn as well. "You can bring your family to the bunker if you want." Shawn suggested for the safety of Noah's family.

"Yeah no thanks I would leave my family even my little brother Dave! He would be talking about Sky or making out with her if she's with us." Noah hates bringing up his brother.

Shawn's eyes widened because he heard Noah said that Dave is Noah's little brother. "Wait wait wait… Dave is your brother? I'm sorry just he went crazy in the finale last season, he tried to kill me and Sky which was not cool!" Shawn said.

"Oh trust me, I had to deal with him at home since he came back after the season was over, he locked inside in his room, refuse to come out and eat, my mom and dad wanted me to talk to him and to cool him down. I manage to cool him down until we both got an invite from Chris for this season, Dave went crazy, so do I but sadly we had to go to win the money." Noah said.

"Oh wow, sorry to hear, how do you think Dave is doing on the other team?" Shawn curiously asked Noah.

"I'm not sure actually, to me, he looks so calm when I see him in the challenges, I'm surprised to see him so calm, well except when Dakota hit him and blamed Sky, but in the other challenges, he looks fine to me." Noah said truthfully.

While the boys are talking about other things going on with the world, on the Fighters team, Scarlett and Dave are walking around the forest talking and laughing about certain things while Sky is grabbing berries for something to eat and heard laughter, she walked to where the laughter and she saw Dave and Scarlett laughing, meaning there are having a fun time together which made Sky have a sad look on her face.

**Sky's Confessional**

_***static***_

Dawn wasn't lying about Dave being with Scarlett, does that mean he's losing interest in me? No, their probably just friends and WHY IS DAVE FRIENDS WITH SCARLETT? THE GIRL WHO TRIED TO KILL ME AND THE OTHERS LAST SEASON?

**Confessionals ended**

Sky went and joins up with laughing duo to go talk to them.

"Hi guys!" Sky said as she starting up a conversation. Scarlett and Dave just noticed Sky was there.

"Hello Sky!" Said the two at the same time.

Sky feeling bad she ruined the laughter for the both of them "I'm sorry if I'm bugging you guys I-"

"No no Skylar, it's okay, you weren't bugging us at all." Scarlett said to Sky.

"Yeah Sky, its fine so what's up?" Dave asked. Sky cooled down a little after they said it was fine.

"Oh ok, I just want to talk to Scarlett alone, is that okay with you Dave?" Sky asked softly.

"Oh sure no problem, see you guys later!" Dave said as he walked away with a worried look.

**Dave's confessional**

_***static***_

Hopefully Sky doesn't yell at her or something, I don't want her to feel jealous with me and Scarlett, I want to there for Scarlett for what happened to her mom, I just feel so bad for her about it.

**Confessional ended**

"What's going on Skylar? Scarlett asked.

"First, are you and Dave… a thing? And second, are you in an alliance with Dave?" Sky said, wanting answers from her.

Scarlett started dying of laughter with the first question sky asked her. "Silly Sky, of course not, he likes you and you only and for the second question, yes with him, Heather, Dakota, Lightning and Max."

Sky was shocked when she answered like that. "Really? Why with Dakota? She's a bitch." Sky said

"Haha I agree, I don't like her but I dislike Heather more. Here's a deal that you won't refuse Skylar, I'll help you get Dakota out of the game but first you need to help me get rid of Heather then I'll help you with Dakota. Want to shake on it? Scarlett extending her hand to her.

Sky smiled and liked that deal a lot. "Deal!" Sky extending her hand to Scarlett and shook her hand.

"But I promise just letting you know for the record, me and Dave are not and never will be a thing." Scarlett said, not wanting Sky to turn on her.

Sky smiled and nodded. "Okay!"

While they finished talking about the deal they have recently made, Topher came to scene running.

"Topher! Are you okay?" Worried Sky asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just wanted to ask if you-" Before Topher could finish for what he was going to ask to Sky but the horn went off, the three teens covering their ears from the horrible noise.

"_Morning cool kids, hope you guys had a lot of rest because this challenge, you will need your brains, meet you guys at the camp for today's challenge, McLean out!" Chris said using the speakers once again._

As the all stars met up with Chris, they noticed 12 boxes of many color tiles inside them and some of them share a face of confusion to each other and then looked at Chris, who was smiling.

"I don't like it McLean, you're smiling." Gwen said.

"When Chris smiles, bad things happen." Trent said.

"_Relax you guys, nothing bad will happen and that's Mr. McLean to you children." Chris said, still has a big grin on his face._

"Why is that Mr. McLean?" Noah makes a sarcastic remark.

"_Because Noah, I'm your teacher for today." Chris said, with a smile and putting on glasses._

Everyone started laughing at Chris.

"_What's so funny kids?" Chris asked, don't know why the kids are laughing at them._

"You look like a total dork with those glasses Chris!" Topher said while laughing. Everyone is still laughing at Chris for his goofy glasses. Chris is starting to get upset and used his horn, hurting everyone's ears.

"_Much better… Now, for this challenge, it will test your memory, I'm gonna show you a series of color tiles, and you going to repeat them back to me, you get it right, you keep going until you're the last one for your team or you manage to get rid of everyone else on the other team, get it wrong and you're out, as you see already, there are 12 stations, 6 for each team so with that being said, someone from the fighters will have to sit out, who will it be? Fighters?" Chris asked the Fighters._

Dakota raised her hand up. "I'll sit out Chris." As she walked to the bench, taking her seat.

"_Dakota volunteered to sit out" Chris said. _

Sky got confused and upset at the same time. "Wait a minute….. Why do you always want to sit out!? How about someone else other than Dakota!?" She asked.

Dakota started to yell. "BECAUSE I DESERVE IT, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! DEAL WITH IT!"

Heather whispered to Scarlett. "What is her problem?" She asked. Scarlett shrugged, not really sure about Dakota. "She's going out of control, if we lose this challenge, she's gone, deal?" Heather asked again to Scarlett.

"Sure, I don't like Dakota anyways." Scarlett shaking Heather's hand, while they both have their other fingers crossed with their other hand behind their backs.

**Confessionals**

_***static***_

Scarlett – Like, I trust Heather with anything, plus, the things she did to Harold in the other seasons, she's going to pay.

_***static***_

Heather – I hate losing but I want to lose on purpose so I can get rid of Harold's little dip shit sister.

_***static***_

Dakota – What's everyone's problem? They think I changed for the worse, when I was child, in school, I always get picked on by everyone, especially the jocks, like Sky. The jocks think their top shit which their not! People like Sky, Jo, Lightning and Tyler makes me sick. When I win the money, I'll rub it in their stinking faces, to prove to everyone and the stinking jocks that Dakota the sexy model will win it all nobody else especially those fucking jocks!

**Confessionals ended**

"Why are the challenges are so simple this season?" Cameron asked.

_Chris sighed. "The producers wanted the challenges to be safer and sadly, I have to listen to them."_

"Awww Chris, you have a heart!" Topher said sarcastically.

Dave joins beside him. "Nice one Topher." As he fist bumps Topher.

"_Don't push it Topher, anyways, the first team to win 2 games will win the challenge and a night at the spa hotel, the losing team will join me at the campfire later tonight, deciding which all star will go down the whirlpool of shame. Now, lets get started all stars! For the first game, for the fighters, Lightning, Trent, Dave, Topher, Cody and Max, for the destroyers, Brick, Cameron, Shawn, Noah, Scott, and Tyler. Get in your stations and let's get ready for this immunity challenge!" Chris said._

The guys got into their stations as they were ready for the challenge to being.

"_Alright, looks like we're ready so let's begin. First round, remember each color in the same order. Yellow…Blue…Red…Green, that's it. Grab your first tile." Chris asked._

The guys grabbed their tiles.

"_Ok guys, show me the first color." _Everyone showed Chris yellow. _"We're off to a good start, everyone says yellow, it is yellow, next color."_

Everyone showed blue expect Scott who showed red. _"Everyone chose blue except for Scott who chose red, Scott, you're about to win this game or you're the first person, which one do you think it is?" Chris asked Scott._

"I'm about to win this game Chris, it's pretty easy." Scott said with confidence.

"_Sorry to burst your bubble Scott, but blue is the correct color, you're out of this game, grab a seat at the bench with your team mates."_

As Scott walked to the bench, Courtney face palmed while Jo and Anne Maria were laughing at Scott, Scott gave them a glare and sat down.

**Courtney's Confessional**

_***static***_

Oh my God, what an idiot. *face palmed again*

**Confessional ended**

"_Moving on gentlemen, please show me the next color." Chris asked. _Everyone showed red except Lightning who showed green. _"Everyone except Lightning said red, they are correct, it is red not green so Lightning, take a seat where your other team mates are."_

"Nice try buddy!" Said Trent to Lightning.

"Yeah, nice try, you're sha-blind!" Said Dakota.

**Lightning's Confessional**

_***static***_

At least Trent is being cool to the Lightning.

**Confessional ended**

"_Alright guys, last color of the round, show me your colors." _Everyone showed Chris the color green. _"Everyone said green, they are right. We are moving on the second round! Pay attention, red…green…black…purple…green…blue…..green. Alright guys, first color." _Everyoneshowed the color red to Chris.

"_Good job red is the correct, next color." _Everyone showed him green. _"Nice green is the right color! Next color boys." _Everyone reveal the color black to Chris. _"Black is right. Next color please?" Chris asked. _

Max and Tyler chose blue, Shawn and Topher chose green and Dave, Cody, Noah and Cameron chose purple.

"_Wow let's see, Shawn and Topher chose Green, Cody, Noah, Cameron and Cody chose purple and Max and Tyler chose blue. The color answer is … Purple! Tyler, Max, Shawn and Topher are out of the game so its down to Noah, Cameron, Cody and Dave, next color."_

Two chose green and the other two chose blue.

"_Cameron and Cody chose blue and Dave and Noah chose green. Green is the correct color, Cody and surprising Cameron are out, leaving Noah vs Dave._

**Confessionals **

_***static***_

Noah – How do Cam get out before me? That's a little bit strange.

_***static***_

Cameron – Damn it, how did I get it wrong? There is a challenge for me and I didn't win? Wow, incredible.

**Confessionals ended**

"_Alright you two, time to show me the final color." Chris said._

**Dave's Confessional **

_***static***_

Me against my brother? I bet you guys 10 dollars, Noah would lose. Just watch.

**Confessional ended**

One of the brothers chose red and the other brother chose green.

"_What do we have here…? Dave with green and Noah with red… How confident are you Noah?" Chris asked Noah._

"I'm feeling pretty confident." Noah said.

"_What about you Dave?" Asking the other brother._

"Same with me." Dave said.

"_Alright, the correct color is… Green! Dave wins game 1 for the fighters!" Chris going crazy for Dave's win._

**Confessionals **

_***static***_

Dave – (Crossing his arms with a crooked smile) See?

_***static***_

Noah – Ugh! I lost to my little brother?! This is horse shit!

**Confessionals ended**

"_It's one to nothing Fighters, if they win game 2, they win the entire thing, you need to get going Destroyers or one of you is going bye bye into the whirlpool of shame! Game 2, Dawn, Sky, Ella, Heather, Scarlett and Gwen for the fighters, Jo, Jasmine, Courtney, Samey, Bridgette and Anne Maria for the destroyers, get to your stations girls!" _

The girls got to their stations. _"Alright girls, game 2, round 1, orange…green…black… blue. That's it, show me the first color girls." Chris asked._

All of the girls showed him orange. _"Nice start ladies as you all got it right with the color orange, next color._

The ladies revealed green as their next color. _"Wicked, the correct color is green! Show me the 3__rd__ color please?" he asked._

5 of them showed one color and other 7 chose another color.

"_Well, Jo, Samey, Ella, Sky and Heather chose blue and Dawn, Scarlett, Gwen, Jasmine, Courtney, Bridgette and Anne Maria chose black, the ladies who chose black are moving, the rest of you, head to the bench. As for the rest of you, reveal the final color of this round._

The remaining seven female all stars reveal their final color which is blue. _"Way to go girls, blue is the final color and will move on to the second round, this round will get harder._

"Psstt… Dawn!" Scarlett whispered.

"What would you like my child?" Dawn asked.

"Look, you don't trust me because I'm in the alliance, you don't like Dakota, I get that, I don't like her either so I want to make a plan with you. I want to throw the challenge, I need you're vote to get rid of Heather." Scarlett whispered.

"Ok, I'll throw the challenge and vote for Heather if we vote Dakota next ok?" Dawn asked softly.

"Done and done!" Scarlett said. Dakota narrows her eyes as Scarlett and Dawn whispering to each other.

**Dakota's confessional**

_***static***_

First she defends Sky, now sharing secrets with Dawn? I smell a rat and this time, it isn't me.

**Confessional ended**

"_Beginning round 2 so pay attention, purple…yellow…white…blue…blue…red…yellow. That's it, show the first color."_

Everyone shows purple but Anne Maria who showed blue. _"Anne Maria chose blue and the others picked purple. The correct color is purple, sorry Anne Maria, you're out of game 2, catch a seat." Chris said._

"Who's the dumb one now?" Scott said as he laughed.

"Oh shut it you stupid ginger!" Anne Maria said with anger.

**Anne Maria's confessional**

_***static***_

If that stupid ass ginger won't stop laughing, I'm gonna break his ugly face!

**Confessional ended**

"_Next color girls." _Every female showed Chris the color yellow. _"Yellow is the right color, you all got it right, next color."_

All of the girls showed blue. _"Correct blue was the right color, next color."_

Three chose red and the other three chose blue. _"Let's see here, Scarlett, Courtney and Dawn chose blue and Jasmine, Jo and Gwen chose red, the correct color is… blue! Scarlett, Dawn and Courtney are moving on and the people who got it wrong, take a seat on the loser bench, next color." Chris said._

"God damn it!" Gwen said in frustration.

Scarlett and Dawn looked at each other and nodded. Courtney showed red while Scarlett and Dawn showed yellow. _"Well this is shocking, Courtney beats Dawn and Scarlett as red is the correct color! The Dream Destroyers wins game 2! It is tied 1 to 1 and were heading into game 3 as the tiebreaker." Chris said._

The destroyers cheered for Courtney's win in game 2 while Dakota, Heather, Lightning and Max glared at Scarlett and Dawn.

"Guys do you see that? Both of them threw game 2 on purpose!" Heather whispered.

"Yeah, what a traitor Scarlett is, let's vote her out!" Max said.

"No…. wait… let's vote Dawn…. she's a sneaky bitch plus if Dawn stays in this game any longer, she's gonna pick us off one by one." Dakota said.

"Then Scarlett leaves after Dawn then?" Lightning asked the group.

"Yeah but we don't have enough votes!" Max said.

"Oh don't worry guys, Heather always have a plan." Heather said with an evil smile.

Dawn and Scarlett walked beside the alliance that were whispering in the hurdle, "Looks like their going for you, are you sure you're okay with this?" Scarlett asked Dawn.

"Yeah let them vote for me, besides even if they could vote me out, I won't be leaving." Dawn said with confidence.

"Why you say that?" the nerd asked.

Dawn let out a sigh "Since your aura changed from bad to good now, I have a hidden immunity idol." Dawn smiled.

"Oh, you're good!" Scarlett said, liking Dawn's plan.

**Confessionals **

_***static***_

Scarlett – They won't see it coming.

_***static***_

Dawn – they have very scary auras, they have to be voted out as soon as possible!

**Confessionals ended**

"_Alright All Stars! This is the final game, whoever is the last person standing for their team will win the whole thing and a night at the spa hotel! The all stars representing the fighters are Dave, Cody, Topher, Scarlett, Dawn and Gwen! All Stars representing the destroyers are Courtney, Jasmine, Bridgette, Noah, Cameron and Shawn! Get to your stations as the final game is about to begin!" Chris said._

**Confessionals**

_***static***_

Sky – Well Dave and Scarlett is in the final game, it should be me! But at least their not dating right? RIGHT?

_***static***_

Dave – I'd beat Noah and I'll beat him again.

_***static***_

Cameron – This time I'll win for my team! Go dream destroyers!

_***static***_

Bridgette – Cam is winning this!

_***static***_

Heather – throw the challenge girls, it won't make a difference.

_***static***_

Anne Maria – we better win this, girls like me deserve a night in spa hotel.

_***static***_

Chris – This… is going to be good.

**Confessionals ended**

"_Alright guys! This is the final game, this is for all the marbles so let's begin! Pay attention or you might cost the game for your team, blue…white…red…white…red…purple…blue…pink…white…black, that's it, first color." Chris asked the first color._

Everyone showed blue. _"Correct, next color." _

Everybody showed Chris the color white. _"Were having a great start, white is the right color, everyone is right, next color."_

All Stars showed red to Chris. _"This is getting good for everyone here, your all right with red, would everyone show uncle Chris the next color please?" Chris asked._ Everyone chose white but Bridgette who chose red. _"Everyone but Bridgette chose white, Bridgette chose red, everyone is right with white, Bridgette and you're the first one out, head to the bench._

"Darn, I was focusing on the colors at the end and I forgot the pattern at the start." Bridgette said disappointedly.

"_That's too bad… for you, alright the rest of you next color" Chris said with a smirk on his face. _They showed Chris red. _"Good job guys, red is right, next color." _

Six chose purple and 3 chose blue and 2 chose black. _"Shawn and Cody chose black, Dawn, Scarlett and Jasmine chose blue and Dave, Gwen, Noah, Courtney, Cameron and Topher said purple. People who chose purple are correct! Cody, Scarlett, Dawn, Shawn and Jasmine are out." _

"Oops, picked the wrong color. I should've picked-" Scarlett said sarcastically and tripped over a rock and fell over Dave as well, she lips fell on his lips and quickly separated from each other and got back from their feet, both of them started blushing.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!" Sky screamed at Scarlett. Scarlett is getting pretty worried because of Sky, she might to do something to her.

"Look, Sky it was an accident, I didn't mean to." Scarlett said nervously.

"Accident my butt! You're dead! COME HERE!" Sky started running at Scarlett as she's running away from Sky.

**Confessionals **

_***static***_

Scarlett – I really didn't mean to, I don't like Dave like that! Now I have an angry Sky ready to strike.

_***static***_

Sky – SHE IS GONE I DON'T CARE I SCARLETT GONE NOW!

**Confessionals ended**

"_Whoa ok then let's move on shall we? Next color please." Chris said. _Everyone revealed their colors. _"Alright so we have Jasmine, Dave, and Topher with red and Noah, Courtney, Cameron and Gwen with pink, those four are right pink is the right color, Dave and Topher have a seat on the bench"_

"Really? Did Noah beat me? I must be dreaming." Dave said with annoyance.

"You better believe it little brother cause it's true." Noah said with a wink. Dave sighed in defeat and sat on the bench.

"_Final four show me the next color." _Everyone showed their colors. _"Wow ok, Cameron and Gwen with white and Noah and Courtney with red. Well sorry Courtney and Noah but white is the right color and you guys are out."_

"You better win this Cam!" Noah said loud out while walking to the bench.

"I will!" Cameron said as he's giving the thumps up.

**Noah's confessional**

_***static***_

And if he doesn't, he's the next one to go, simple as that.

**Confessional ended**

"_Now down to the last two, Cameron and Gwen, alright you two, show me the final color."_ Gwen and Cameron revealed their colors. _"One of you is right, one of you is wrong the right color is… Black! Cameron wins as he picks black and Gwen picks blue, THE DREAM DESTORYERS WIN! destroyers congrats to you guys, go relax at the spa hotel you deserve it."_

The Dream Destroyers started cheering. "Congrats Cam, you deserve it!" Gwen said and went to hug Cameron. "Thanks so much Gwen!" Cameron returning the hug to Gwen. The destroyers grabbed Cameron and put him on top of Tyler's head, cheered his name and went back into the spa hotel.

"_Fighters, you were close but not close enough, one of you will be sent home, see you guys at elimination tonight." Chris said to the team._

**Heather's confessional**

_***static***_

If I get Trent and Gwen to vote with us, Dawn will for sure going home.

**Confessional ended**

Heather found Trent and Gwen talking on the stepping stairs to the loser cabins. "Hey guys!" She said with a smile.

"What do you want Heather?" Gwen asked coldly. "Whoa calm down goth girl, I need to talk to you guys."

"What do you want from us?" Trent asked.

"Oh nothing just help me vote for Dawn." Heather said seriously.

"Why would we vote off Dawn?" Gwen asked. "She seems so nice!"

"She has been very sneaky, reading people's auras, that's not fair plus I saw her talking with Dakota and heard they are willing to vote off Trent next." Heather explained.

"Why should we trust you?" Trent asked.

"If you don't, you're going home, simple as that." Heather said as she walked the other way.

"Trent, what do you think?" Gwen asked him.

"I'm not sure, even though this is Heather were talking out but she does have a point, Dawn can read auras and she can make big moves before us. I hate to say it but I trust Heather, anyways I'm going to the bathroom, talk to you later." Trent said while he's walks to the forest to pee. Gwen let out a sigh.

**Gwen's Confessional**

_***static***_

*Sigh* fine we played Heather's game, I just don't want Trent going home, plus I really like Dawn as well but if I had to choose one then I want Dawn going home.

At the elimination ceremony,

"_Nice to see the fighter squad back here for the second time in a row, what a day haha, Scarlett and Dave kissing, group talking, Gwen failing, she was your last hope but too bad she lost and your all here, get voting fighters." Chris said._

*Fighters voted*

"_Now, if I call your name, you'll get a marshmallow to stay in the game! If you don't get one, you are eliminated from the game and you can't come back, EVER." Chris said._

"_The following players are safe…_

_Dakota…_

_Cody…_

_Lightning…_

_Sky..._

_Max…_

_Dave…_

_Ella…_

_Topher…_

_Trent…_

_Scarlett is safe with one vote… Heather and Dawn… one of you guys are going home tonight… and the last marshmallow goes to…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Heather!" Chris throwing her the last marshmallow. "Dawn, off you go."_

"Oh, Chris, I don't think I'm leaving yet." Dawn said.

"_Why you say that Dawn?" Chris asked._

"Because…" Dawn reaching her sweater pockets and brought out her immunity idol. "… I have an immunity idol and I'm using on myself." Dawn and Cody gave each other a high five.

"WHAT? NO, THIS CAN'T BE!" Heather and Dakota screamed out.

"_Wow! Well Dawn is safe with her idol and the person with the 2__nd__ most amount of votes will have to dive into the whirlpool of shame, and that is Heather! Time to go!" Chris said._ Everyone was shocked about the idol Dawn had, except for Cody and Scarlett.

"That's what you get." Gwen said with her monotone.

Heather was on the end of the diving board. "I'm glad I'm going home, I hate being with you losers all the time." Heather's final words as she dived into the whirlpool.

"_Good riddance that the queen of mean Heather is gone, everyone is happy about but it's about to get much worse, trust me. What will happen to our remaining 24 all stars? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS 2 PAHKITEW STYLE!"_

*The end of the episode*

Votes:

Lightning: Dawn

Trent: Dawn

Dave: Dawn

Topher: Heather

Cody: Heather

Max: Dawn

Dawn: Heather

Dakota: Dawn

Sky: Scarlett

Ella: Heather

Heather: Dawn

Scarlett: Heather

Gwen: Dawn

Teams:

Fearless Fighters:

Lightning, Trent, Dawn, Dakota, Dave, Sky, Topher, Ella, Scarlett, Cody, Gwen and Max. 12 members remain

Dream Destroyers:

Jo, Tyler, Jasmine, Scott, Noah, Courtney, Samey, Shawn, Bridgette, Cameron, Brick and Anne Maria. 12 members remain

Elimination order:

30th place: Mike (Fearless Fighters, Non-merge)

29th place: Lindsay (Dream Destroyers, Non-merge)

28th place: Beardo (Dream Destroyers, Non-merge)

27th place: Duncan (Dream Destroyers, Non-merge)

26th place: Zoey (Fearless Fighters, Non-merge)

25th place: Heather (Fearless Fighters, Non-merge)

Sorry if I haven't updated in awhile, getting nervous about school starting this Tuesday and I'll try my best writing chapters but I have to do it on the weekends since school is coming up for me but if I don't have homework then I'll work on this for all of you, you guys have been amazing to me with this much support!

Comment in the reviews if you enjoyed and what can I improve on, PM me if you have any rivalries, couples, and ideas for challenges, I would love to hear your ideas!

Well this is it for me, stay classy readers. Peace! RicardoEncina17 out!


	10. Update

Hello guys! RicardoEncina17 here with an update, it's been a month since I updated this story. Time goes by fast! Don't be sad that I'm not on fan fiction for awhile, I have school, grade 11 has been really tough to me so far, also, I've been depressed lately as well for my closest friends ditching me, not talking to me anymore but hey, that's life but it's been really hard for me because I'm a caring person, people around me (In school) don't give a shit about anything anymore but I do! But enough about me, the story will continue, I'm not giving up on this story for you guys since you guys seem to like my story so far, thanks for the people that supported me in this story by the way! Almost 7,800 views on this story! That's crazy! It's not even halfway though the story yet and I'm getting this amount of views! I'm letting you guys know that I'll try to finish future chapters as soon as possible, so I'll try to update every 1 or 2 weeks thanks to homework! -_- so like I say in every chapter, Review or Pm me for ideas, for instance, rivalries, couples and challenges, I would love to hear ideas from the readers and also don't forget to cheer for your favourite team/player! Well this is it for me, stay classy readers! Peace! See you guys in the next chapter! ^^

-RicardoEncina17


End file.
